Something Special
by HappyOlitzing
Summary: Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant recall their love affair during his Presidency. Olitz, never ever ever Olake.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Here, I wanted to give you something special." She said, smiling.

"You're my something special." He responded, causing her to blush.

"I won it at an auction, it was President Eisenhower's. There are only 48 stars on it, before Alaska and Hawaii were states." She went on to say. "Congratulations. I am so proud of you."

She hugged him goodbye and made her way out of the door.

"Hey, come back."

She turned around to face him.

"I love you and I love this." He ended the sentence, but his face looked as if he had more to say, so he waited.

"Since I could form complete sentences, I knew what my life would be. Ever since I was Teddy's age, I knew I was going to be a politican. A part of me thought I would end up here, but I never believed it. I never thought this would actually be happening. This is my life, and in forty-five minutes, I am going to become the next President of the United States of America." He took a moment to pause, collect his thoughts. "I could not, have made it here without you. You ran my campaign flawlessly. You are magnificent. You are so much more than I could have ever imagined you to be. And I am in love with you." He smiled that crooked smile of his, that made her heart melt.

"When your father tells you at the age of your that you are destined to be come the next President of America, you think of it. Truly, it never wowed me, but it interested me. When I thought of this day, I imagined the love of my life standing next to me. Liv, you are it." He whispered to her.

"Fitz-" She began to say, before he cut her off.

"You are it. You are the love of my life. I am never going to deny it, Liv. You are it for me. I am just sorry that you are not going to be the one standing next to me. It should be you, Liv."

"I love you, too. Now, please go get sworn in as the next President so that I can say the man I love is the President."

He kissed her once more. His hands gently grasped her head, full of passion. She slowly moved backwards, notioning the moment was over.

"Just one minute. Please." He whispered.

Without speaking, the two just stood there, in the Oval Office, staring into each other's eyes. He grabbed for hand, and gently kissed it.

"I love you." He said when the moment had ended.

"I know. Now go, become President. I'll be watching."

He slowly let go of her hand as he began to walk away, toward the Inauguration site.

"Fitz," She called out, and then he turned around, "you're my something special, too." He smiled her favorite smile, and then he was gone.

She was proud of him. She was proud of the man that he is, and the person he strives to be. She was proud of him, for making it this far, for having a goal and then reaching for it, never stopping short of it. She was proud of the way he held his head, up high, with confidence; almost as saying, I am Fitzgerald Grant III and I am the next President of the United States of America. And she loved him. She loved him with her whole heart.

She sat down next to Cyrus, Fitz's new Chief of Staff. His right hand man. She held his hand as Fitz's name was announced. She squeezed his hand when Mellie stood up to hold the bible for him.

"I know, dear. I know." Cyrus whispered in her ear, so low so only she would hear.

The minister spoke,

"Do you, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, do solemnly swear?"

"I, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III do solemny swear,"

"That you will faithfully execute the office of President of the United States" the minister spoke again

"That I will faithfully execute the office of President of the United States" With every word that Fitz recited, Olivia cried more.

"And will, to the best of my ability" The minister spoke once more.

"And will, to the best of my ability."

"Preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States" Again, the minister spoke.

"Preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States." Fitz recited.

"So help you God." The minister spoke.

"So help me God." Fitz recited, finishing the Presidential oath.

"Congratulations, Mr. President." He spoke, and the shook Fitz's hand.

I stood up first, wanting to be the first one to cheer Fitz on. He had done it. Fitz had achieved his goal. He was now the leader of the free world.

_My boyfriend is the leader of the free world. _

_Secret boyfriend, but whatever._

Fitz and Mellie kissed, and my heart sank. Watching the two kiss, whether it was just show and tell, still hurt. No matter the pain it caused me, it did not overcome my happiness for him. Nothing could take that proudness away from him, nor me.

Cyrus and I faced each other, jumping up and down.

"He did it! He really did it!" He screamed to me.

"We did that, we put a man in office!" I screamed back.

"Look at our boy!" Cyrus shouted, hugging me.

Fitz faced the crowd, celebrating with him. After what seemed like years, he turned around.

I told him where I would be sitting, to look for me. And, he turned right towards me and smiled; making me queasy. He smiled that smile that I love so much.

Before turning back around to face the crowd, he winked at me.

It doesn't seem like much; but to me, it meant the world.

I was his something special; whether the world knew it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first thing Olivia did after his Inauguration was make her way to the White House. Running a flawless campaign for Fitz, he appointed her White House Communications Director.

And of course she accepted, without hesitation.

Doesn't every girl dream or working for the White House? And with their boyfriend?

She went in to work, before anyone else. She liked the quiet.

The White House is never quiet, and she wanted to experience it this quiet before the work really started.

Everyone was out at the inauguration, of preparing for the ball tonight. She told her new staff to take the night off, and go to the ball.

She planned on going; she even bought a dress for the ball.

She wanted to support Fitz, and to be there, enjoying the moment with him.

But could she? Enjoy the moment with him, when his wife was standing next to him? Could she be _that_ girl? _That _mistress?

She couldn't bear that thought, so she pushed it out of her head. She deiced to work for a few hours instead. And decide at the last minute on what kind of person she wanted to be.

The girl who supports the man she loves, even if his wife will be there?

Or the girl who respects boundaries, and decides not to ruin his marriage even further?

She poured a cup of coffee and began to work. She started by memorizing all of the names of her staff. Employees were important, so was there loyalty. She printed out all of their employee ID pictures and names and laid them out on her office floor. Correcting herself, over and over, until she had it perfect. That only took an hour and a half.

She told Fitz to enjoy the day, and not worry about her for the day. She wanted him to enjoy his Inauguration Day, you don't get that many of them, two at the most if you're lucky. She wanted Fitz to focus on his first day in office, and not about different cheesy picky up lines for her.

So she said right before she gave him the pin, "Don't worry about me today. Focus on you, this is your day. We'll talk at the ball tonight, but not before then, okay? I have work I want to do, and I want to you to focus on your first official day. So I will see you tonight, Mr. President."

Four hours until the Inaugural Ball begins.

Three hours to decide.

She then went over all of the Senators, making sure she had of all of them memorized. Next were the Congressmen. Following them, the Governors.

Three hours and thirty minutes until the Inaugural Ball begins.

Next, Olivia went over Fitz's Cabinet; examining their experience, spouses, etc.

There are only a few thing Olivia hated in this world, and it would be being unprepared.

To kill time, she focused on the first speech she would give as Communication Director. Then on to, Fitz's schedule for his first 100 days.

Really, just anything to keep her mind off of tonight.

Olivia was organzing her filing cabinets when she heard a knock at the door,

"Liv." He said.

"Yes," She responded, not yet turned around.

"Why aren't you dressed? You're going to be late!" Cyrus said.

"I'm not going."

"Why in hell not? You of all people deserve to be there. You are the reason he is even President. You need to be there." He responded.

"Should I? Should I really? I can't do it Cyrus." She stood up, crossed her arms, and sighed.

"Can't do what? Go to a ball and support the Presidential candidate you worked effortlessly to elect? No, you're going." He yelled at her.

"I can't go to that ball and lie to Mellie's face, again. I just won't do it. I'm not that person, Cy. I can't do that to her." Olivia said, on the verge of terge.

"You are going to go home and get dressed. You of all people deserve to be at that ball tonight. Who the hell cares of morality right now? You put more effort into his campaign than Noah building the ark. Do not let your conscious stop you from seeing your hard work be achieved. Throw morality out the window for the night, and go to this ball." He paused to take a breath. "He would be crushed if you weren't there. You would never be forgiven, and you and I both know that. Get your ass out of this house and go get dressed, now!"

And with that I grabbed my coat, purse, keys, coffee, and sped walk out of my office. I turned back to see Cyrus waving goodbye.

One hour and fifteen minutes until the Inaugural Ball begins.

One hours and fifteen minutes to change my mind.

This is the man I love, I should be there; I deserve to be there. He wants me there, celebrating with him, and I will be.

At home, I pour myself a glass of red wine and call Gigi, my haircare professional for all my political needs.

I hand her a glass of wine as she walks in the door. I show her my dress, a one-shoulder white dress with a black lace waist band that starts off mermaid style and then ends flowy, and an open back with black lace that trims the edges and then fades into white. And then describe how I want my hair to show off the dress.

One hour later, I enter the East Wing of the White House, where the ball was being held.

After presenting my ticket, ID, and passing security I finally reach the red carpet.

Not a fan of the cameras as well as the spotlight, I hurry my way through the journalists and lights.

"What does this moment feel like?"

"Who are you wearing?"

"Pose for me Olivia!"

"Did you bring a date?"

I ignore the shouted questions and make my way towards Cyrus.

Bringing him a drink, "Thank you."

He turns around, accepting the drink.

"I wouldn't have come here tonight if you hadn't pushed me. Thank you, Cyrus."

"Liv, you are gorgeous."

"Thank you, again." Taking a sip of my wine, my third glass of the night.

She made her way to the receiving line, to greet the new President and First Lady.

"Olivia! You made it, I was starting to worry! I thought you would be the first one here!" Mellie said, embracing me in a hug. "You look beautiful! I love this dress! Beautiful!" She complimented me, hugging me.

"Thank you, Mellie. You look wonderful, as always." I say, smiling.

"Are you here alone? Where's your date?" She asks me.

"Oh you know me, all work and no play. I'm not dating anyone worth bringing here."

"Oh, I am just going to have to set you up! I know just the person!" Mellie says, planning out my future blind date.

I nod and laugh, turning my attention to Fitz. I can see him giving me a death stare out of the corner of my eye, assessing my answer carefully.

"Mr. President, congratulations." I shake hands with Fitz.

"Thank you, Olivia. I couldn't be here without you. We'll talk later." He said, passing me a note in our hand shake.

"Yes, of course. Congratulations, once again!" I say, and then am being pushed out of the way for the new First couple of the United States to greet another couple.

_Our Spot_

_Thirty Minutes_

_Wait for me, _

_I Love You _

_Your Something Special _

I down my glass of wine, and immediately order a new one.

I just lied to the First Lady and said I wasn't dating anyone worth bringing here.

_I'm dating with your husband! _

_I'm sleeping with your husband, the President! _I wanted to scream.

I just became _that _girl.

The girl that lies to the wife, about her affair with her husband.


	3. Chapter 3

_Our first flashback, yay! _

The jazz band had begun to play her favorite song, and she couldn't help but dance along with. Cyrus was a few feet away, at the bar nonetheless; she dragged him onto the dance floor before he could protest, or finish his glass of scotch.

"Olivia! What on earth are you doing?"

"You're here, he is not. So, I'm dancing with you." I whispered back.

He nodded and went along with it, understanding my pain.

"Cy," I asked, smiling, "do you remember the day you found out about Fitz and I?" I murmured, even lower than before.

He threw his head back laughing, "I wish I didn't. Very vivid, too vivid. When things are going great in the Oval, that is what I have nightmares about."

Even that made me chuckle.

_**One year earlier – On the campaign trail **_

"Karen, get me the numbers on all the swing states. I want to know where they stand, and how much we have to campaign in those states, in thirty minutes!" Olivia barked.

"We have a debate in two days people, now is not the time to slack off!" She continued to bark orders. "I need a make-up artist in Governor Grant's office in one hour for the upcoming photo op. Someone call her, now!"

She hated yelling at her workers, especially when they were so loyal and obedient. But how can the work be done to her standards if they aren't pushed? Lazy and slow campaign workers are not going to win anyone the Presidential election. No one ever admits this, but the campaign workers are the back bone of political campaigns. Besides the candidate's select few workers, the campaign workers are the most hardworkers on the campaign. They are the ones who manage the social media, post signs, make banners, make food and coffee runs, stay at the office three hours after everyone else has gone home, research data, call the voters, set up voting registration, make appointments, etc. Without them, there would be campaign whatsoever. Yelling at them made her feel awful, as if she was just some politician who had no care at all about the people below.

And, that wasn't true at all. _I wear a White Hat, _she thought.

Olivia was in her office, reviewing Fitz's past debates as governor, and also reviewing his practice debates. The first debate out of the few, started in two days. While Fitz was a good politican, his opponent, Governor Reston, was a career politician. While Reston had never been on this particular platform before, his name was well-known and well-liked in DC. Reston was going to be prepared, maybe even over prepared, for this debate. And Olivia was going to make sure, Fitz was over prepared as well. Every hesitant answer, she wanted to fix. If Fitz hesitated, for even a second, it would be scrutinized by the media and the voters.

A knock at the door, "Ms. Pope, I have the data on the swing states for you."

"Place them on my desk please." Olivia responded to Karen. "Thank you, Karen. Good work, and under my time limit." She nodded back to Olivia and returned to her desk.

She had her highlighter out and was highlighting every small detail she could. The counties, number of people in each county, number of Democrats in each county, number of Republicans in each county, number of Republican wins in each county in years past. Olivia was always well prepared.

"Hey, Fitz. I wanted you to only focus on the debate for right now, but I just got the numbers on the swing states were going to campaign at next, and I wanted to go over a few things, throw out some campaign ideas." Olivia said, as she knocked on his office door.

"America is the best country in the world. That is both fact and opinion. We are the free world, how can anything top that? I will admit, there are numerous things that need to be changed in order to remain being the best country in the world. We are one trillion dollars in debt, which outrages me, our spending costs have multiplied in the last presidnetal term, the health care system is pitiful." Fitz said, reading from his notepad. "How was that?"

"Good, I like it. Change the ending, and end on a 'America is great' platform. Good opening statement. Now back to the swing states." Olivia said, pointing to her highlighted data.

"Florida has primarily voted Republican in the last two national elections, and local elections. However, with the number of young citizens moving there, that number could drastically change. We need a way to get the youth involved in politics and to understand your views." Olivia continued on with her data.

"We'll hold a music festival with regionally and locally famous artists. Add one headliner to the show to attract the young voters. While there, voting registrations booths will be set up. We'll send down one or two speech writers to speak in the middle of the show. Maybe even give away a few free t-shirts and autographed pictures." Fitz suggested to Olivia.

"I love it; it's a simple idea, but with a large impact. I'll go tell Cyrus to start calling about permits and artists." Olivia told Fitz as she stood up from her seat.

"Hey, don't leave just yet." He responded. Fitz closed the blinds before he made his way towards her. "I haven't seen you all day. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Fitz. But someone has to run your campaign, baby."

"You don't have to, not right now. Come here."

He extended his hand out to her, and she fell into his lap. Immediately running her hands through his luscious brown curly hair. As his hands slid further down her waist, the kiss became more passionate. While still deep into the kiss, one hand started to unbutton her satin blouse. Just as she made her way to his belt buckle,

"Fitz, have you seen Olivia? I need- _**Oh my gosh!**_"

"Tell her yourself, she's right here."

"Oh, um, um, Oh." He stammered, speechless, and the shut the door as he ran out.

"Fitz, honey, I think we just gave him a heart attack. He didn't know about us!" I yelled, buttoning my shirt back up.

I made my way off of Fitz's lap to talk to Cyrus, when he stopped me.

"Don't leave me just yet." He stated, planting another kiss on my lips, than neck.

"I really don't want to, but we just scared our friend half to death. Someone needs to go talk to him." I walked away, towards the door.

"Don't," He said, "it should be me. I'm the person he's known longer. And I'm also the one having the affair. Let me go."

And so, I kissed him on the cheek and let him go.

"I love you, Liv. It's about damn time someone knew about it."

I smiled, blushing, as he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note**_

_This was by far, one of my favorite chapter/scenes to write of all time. The best Scandal moment of all time. I think you'll enjoy this one, it was so much fun to write._

_Anyways, _

_Happy Olitzing!_

* * *

><p>"That day feels like it just happened yesterday, yet it feels like he and I are a million miles away from where we were then." I say smiling, recalling the good times of our secret forbidden relationship.<p>

"It's not just you, Liv. Everything is different now then it was back on the trail." He paused to collect his thoughts. "On the trail, this, the Oval, the House, all of it, it's a theory it is a big hypothetical job. But once you are sworn in, and you step onto the Seal for the first time, with it being your office, it all changes. Everything does. It's not just you, Liv. He is different with me too. All of this, him now the President, it is just starting to sink in and become reality. You know that I am not particularly happy with this relationship, but I love a happy Fitz; so just give him some time, okay?" He ended his speech, and I nodded along as the dutiful mistress.

As the song came to end, I asked Cyrus the question I had been wanting the answer for years, before the next song started.

"You never told me what he told you that day, the day you found out about us for the first time. Please tell me, Cyrus." I pleaded with him.

"He made me swear not to tell you, but given your recent state…

I had just made my way back to my office, and shut the door. I had a million things rushing through my mind. What about Mellie? Were Fitz and Mellie splitting? Was he still running for President? Was Olivia just a pawn or a girlfriend? You two almost gave me my first heart attack that day; and we weren't even in the Oval yet." He paused for a moment, and I gave him a sheepish look.

"There was a knock on the door, and I knew it was him. He came in quietly and sat down in one of my chairs. We both sat in silence for a few minutes before a word was spoken.

He said, "Cyrus, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, really."

I asked him how long this had been happening, "Six months or so.."

I remember really thinking about what I was going to say next, not wanting to jeopardize my career, obviously.

"Fitz, as your friend and as your campaign manager, I need to know, what is this? What are you doing with Olivia? Is it serious? Is it real love or just sex?""

Just as Cyrus was going to tell me the details I had been longing to hear, Mellie started approaching us.

"Cyrus, something happened and I need your help. One of the Governors invited is allergic to shellfish, and of course the stupid chef served him some. Please," Mellie begged, "come quick." And then, Cyrus was gone handling his first of many crisis' as Chief of Staff for the White House.

I strolled my way to the bar, not wanting to trip over my dress or anyone else's for that matter, and ordered myself another glass of red wine. The more the merrier, _especially for tonight, _I thought. It was half empty, when I discarded it to go meet Fitz.

As much as I wanted the intimacy with Fitz, especially tonight, there was so much more that I needed, and wanted. I needed satisfaction, I needed security in what we had. I just needed to hear once more that I was more than just a girl he likes to bang because he hates his wife.

What if I am just a girl he likes to bang?

But, what if you're not? What if he is really in love with you?

My hands slowly shook as I became closer and closer to our spot.

Seeing him, seeing Fitz, it made my whole body hake. I could feel my heart rate increase, and my breath shorten. No other man has ever made me feel this way. No other man would ever make me feel this way.

He was it for her.

She looked up from her trembling hands, and saw him. He was waiting for her. On the day of his Inauguration, at the ball held in his honor, he left to go meet her. Olivia didn't like to call herself a hopeless romantic, but this gesture, this made her happy. Even if she was just the mistress.

His back was turned to her when she called out, "Hey, Mr. President I left a half-full glass of my favorite red wine to come see you. You must be pretty important." Olivia said, smiling from ear to ear.

The instant he heard her voice, his ears perked up, his pupils dilated which is a sign of love, and a smile instantly appeared. "Hey, you." He whispered in her ear as he embraced her in a hug.

"I missed you." She spoke, then kissed his neck softly.

"And, I you." He replied, this time kissing her forehead. "Liv, you look absolutely stunning tonight. When I first saw you walk in the door, you took my breath away."

He always loved making her blush. "Thank you."

"Spin for me." He said, with that smile of his that she loved so much.

Holding out his hand, he spub her around slowly as if they were waltzing, so he could see every detail of her gown. "Absolutely stunning. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Fitz, stop! You're making me blush!" She responded, hitting him in a teasing manner.

"Take the compliment, Liv." He said, and then grabbing her waist, and pulled her body so it was pushed up against his. For a few seconds, they just stared at one another, taking in the moment and the anticipation. He then pushed his lips onto hers, not bearing to wait another second where their lips weren't touching. The kiss was short, but passionate and full of love and desire.

"Fitz," Olivia said, pulling away. She took a step back, she could never think clearly when their bodies were touching. Another symptom that no other man had made her feel.

"What?!" He said, confused at what was happening.

She didn't respond right away, struggling to find the right words.

"Liv, talk to me. Come here." He reached out his hands, so she would grab his, but she didn't. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I just lied to your _wife_!" Olivia said, yelling but in a hushed tone, putting emphasis on the wife. "Your wife, Fitzgerald! I am not the person who does this! I am not a liar, you turned me into a liar! You made me feel things that I have never felt with anyone else, good things Fitz! As unfamiliar as they are, I love how they make me feel. I love how being with you makes me feel! I am too far deep in this to turn back now. So I lied to your wife! I just lied to your wife. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? She has no idea that while you tell her you're schmoozing a donor, your bending me over backwards on your desk! Do you know that cheap that makes me feel? I love what we have Fitz, but I can't keep doing this if all I feel is that I'm just some whore whose panties you like to take off."

He took a step back, and walked around, completely dumbfounded at my speech. "I knew this was difficult, but…"

"Somehow I've becoming this person who… I have no words."

He cut her off, "We were together, nothing else matters. That is all that matters!"

"Really? Because I'm feeling a little Sally Hemings and Thomas Jefferson about all this. I have to go." She yelled at him, louder this time, and she turned on her heels as she started to walk away.

"Livvie!" He screamed at her.

"WHAT?" She screamed back louder.

He took a minute to phrase his words correctly, "The Sally Hemings and Thomas Jefferson comment was below the belt."

"Because it's so true?" Olivia asked him a rhetorical question.

"You're playing the race card on the fact that I'm in love with you?" He asked, seriously questioning her thought process. She turned away, putting up her hands in surrender.

"C'mon, don't belittle us. It's insulting and beneath you." He said, getting angrier with her.

"You're designed to drive me away, I'm not going away Olivia!" He yelled.

"I don't have to drive you away! You're married, you have children, you're the leader of the Free World, you are away. By definition, you are away. You're unavailable." Olivia yelled back.

"So this is about Mellie?"

"No! No, this is about… I smile at her and I take off my clothes for you! I wait for you, I watch for you, my whole life is you, I can't breathe because I'm waiting for you. You own me, you control me! I belong to you." She confessed to Fitz.

"YOU OWN ME! YOU CONTROL ME!" He yelled back, confessing his love. "I belong to you! You think I don't want to be a better man? You think I don't want to dedicate myself to my marriage? You don't think I want to be honorable? To be the man you voted for?" The next part he said slower, confessing his true feelings, " I..love..you. I'm in love with you. You're the love of my life! My every feeling is controlled by the look on your face! I can't breathe without you. I can't sleep without you"

"I wait for you, I watch for you, I exist for you!" Fitz said, yelling at her, furious with anger and love. "If I could escape all this," He said, while throwing his arms into the air pointing at everything around him, "and run away with you.. There is no Sally or Thomas here. You're nobody's victim, Liv. I belong to you! We're in this together!" He was just inches away from her face now.

Filled with anger, he walked away from her, leaving her with his whole heart.

Olivia knew, in that second when he turned away, that she loved him too. That she was in this, she was _never not_ in this. All she wanted was Fitz. He too, was the love of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Two Months Later **_

Sitting at her desk, "I need his approval ratings on my desk in ten minutes! His State of the Union speech is coming very soon! I need those, now! Someone get me them!" She yelled to her staff.

Fitz's first 100 days in office were very quickly coming to an end, which meant a State of the Union speech was quickly approaching. As always, Olivia liked to be prepared.

The hired speech writer's would of course be the ones writing the speech, but this… this speech needed to be perfect. It needed sound like Fitz, as if he was the one who wrote it. And to do that, Olivia needed to provide all the data and information needed to the speech writer's. She was including quotes from the campaign trail, research on those who are for gun control and those who oppose it, the number of those who need government health care, etc. She did not want this speech to be written two days before.

She had two flat screen television's in her office, one was always on CNN and the other, FOX. Another sign of always being prepared.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, "Ms. Pope? It's Brenda." The quiet voice called her name.

"Come in." She called out, not taking her attention off of the TV's.

"I have President Grant's approval ratings for you, Ms. Pope."

"Great Brenda, place them on my desk please. Brenda – what am I looking at? Did I just watch a bomb go off?" Olivia yelled. She picked up her phone.

"Cyrus! Did you-" Olivia immediately called him, and he already knew what was going to be said.

She ran over to the West Wing, to Cyrus' office. "What the hell did I just watch? Where is Fitz?" She yelled, once she closed the door to his office.

Cyrus poured himself a glass of wine, and drank it in one sip before answering.

"Yes, that was just a bomb! Someone set off a bomb in front of the Washington Monument! 63 people were injured, 3 dead! A bomb! Who the hell sets off a

bomb in front of the Washington Monument!

"Where is Fitz!" I yelled.

"Fitz..Fitz.. Fitz is on the Hill! Fitz is on the hill!" He yelled, furious.

Olivia's face was full of disgust. _Who the hell in their right mind would set off a bomb in front a 555 ft tall monument. What the fuck!?_

"Fitz is on the Hill! Get him here now! Get him home!" She yelled at Cyrus.

He was already on the phone speaking to the SSA. "Tom! Where is my president! Where is he!" He screamed into the phone.

"He.. he was on the Hill when the bomb went off. He's shaken up, but he is alright, sir. We are in the tunnels now, going to the bunker." Tom spoke to Cyrus.

"Good. Tell him I will meet him there."

"Sir, the President would like to speak to Ms. Pope." Tom knew that Olivia would be there with Cyrus, scared as ever. She knew Fitz's Secret Service Agents would never let anything happen to their President, but being that close to a bomb, that is always going to be scary.

"Yes, of course." Cyrus handed the phone over to her, "It's for you."

"Fitz!" She said, with fear in her voice.

"Hi."

"Hi."

There was just a quick moment of silence.

"I'm okay. I'm okay, Liv."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise, I'm okay."

"You had me worried sick. Come home, now."

"Yes ma'am. I'm on my way to the bunker. Have Cyrus get you security clearance. Liv?" He spoke her name.

"Yes?" She said, with fear still in voice. Who wouldn't be scared if the love of their life was close to a bomb?

"I'm fine."

She nodded, and finally took a breath.

"I have to go. I just wanted to call, and let you know not to worry. I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you." He spoke sincerely.

She took a minute to finally breathe and to process what he had just said, _I'm fine, I just wanted to call, and let you know not to worry. _

He waited on the phone just to hear her say it back, "I love you too."

And then the line was silent.

Cyrus had granted her security clearance, and they were on their way to the bunker.

Olivia and Cyrus were the first one's in the bunker. Where was Mellie? Wasn't she worried for her husband? Olivia was curious, but knew enough not to ask. Asking where her boyfriend's wife was not something any mistress wanted to ask; so she didn't.

Just as Olivia was thinking of Mellie's whereabouts, she busted through the doors.

"Cyrus! There you are! Olivia, hi!" She said, hugging Fitz and then me.

"I was in the kitchen talking to one of the chef's about a dinner coming up, and all of sudden an SSA comes up to me and drags me here. He said.. He said there was some sort of bomb. He told me Fitz on the Hill, but I can't get a hold of him. He's not answering his phone. Oh god, I'm so worried. Do you know anything?" She asked us both, her face full of fear as well.

Without showing it on my face, I was sort of happy. Fitz, called _me. _He wanted _me _to know he was safe; yet, he didn't even call his wife. I was happy but embarrassed at the same time. Cyrus and I looked at each other, unaware of what to say. How bad would it be to say your husband called his mistress to tell he was safe, and not his wife?

"Cyrus called Tom, he said the President is fine. He's just shaken up a bit. He must've lost his phone when the bomb exploded. Tom said they are on their way here." I consulted Mellie.

"Okay, are you sure? Are you sure Fitz is alright?" She said, too worried to stand, she sat in one of the chairs.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sure. Fitz is okay. I'm sure he'll be here any minute." Cyrus said, trying to make her feel better.

We all waited in the bunker in silence, to worried and embarrassed to say anything. Cyrus and I just exchanged awkward glares every few minutes. I felt glad that Fitz called me, another sign of his love. But his wife? He didn't even call his wife? I felt sad for her. No woman should be put in that position with her husband.

We waited, for what felt like eternities, until Fitz and his SSA arrived. He opened the door, and looked straight at Olivia; showing a sign of relief and happiness to see her waiting for him.

Mellie was sitting at the table, head in her hands, and immediately turned around to see Fitz standing in the doorway. She stood up and walked towards him, and embraced him in a hug.

"Oh, Fitz, I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried."

"Mellie, I'm fine. I'm fine see, no blood and no cuts. I'm fine."

"You didn't call, Olivia said you must've lost your phone."

"I did, I set it on the table in the conference room we were in, and when the bomb went off, I just ran. I would've called you, had I had it. I'm sorry. I'm okay, everything is okay." He said, assuring his wife.

Once Mellie was convinced that he was fine in her arms, we all decided to sit at the table and discuss our options.

"Fitz, you know you have to come out with some statement regarding the bomb. We have to address this quickly." Olivia said to the group.

"I have a few of our staffed speech writers coming up with a few statements as we speak." Cyrus included.

"Shorter and more direct, is the smart way to go about this. How we handle this is going to majorly affect your approval ratings; this is your first big high profile situation. This is also going to affect your State of the Union address, your statement needs to be perfect." Olivia spoke again, pen in hand ready to write.

"First, I want to know if this was domestic or international terrorism. I want to know the names of the people who were died, and I want to get in touch with their families. I want to reach out to them, share my condolences with them. I want to know the extent of the damage that bomb caused, and see how fast we can get it fixed and good as new. I want a meeting with my cabinet members in one hour, Cyrus. I'll have the statement after you get that information for me, and after the meeting."

"Yes, sir. I'll alert everyone." Cyrus spoke and then left the bunker.

"I'll go find out the names of the victims." Olivia spoke and then proceeded to leave the bunker.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Fitz walked up to the podium. Olivia stood off to the side, behind him as he stepped up the podium in the Press Conference room.<p>

"I am deeply saddened by the event that happened today. We have recently learned that the bomb was of a domestic threat. The FBI has talked to witnesses and have gained enough information to be looking for a suspect, Ms. Pope will inform you of those details. I have reached out to the families of the victims. I will not stand for this terrorism, we as a country will not stand for this terrorism. We will find who is responsible for this tragic event today, and we will put a stop to this violence. God Bless our Freedom, and God Bless America." Fitz spoke to the nation.

Olivia then stood up to the podium to answer the questions of the journalists.

"What are the characterizes of the suspect you're looking for?"

"The suspect is 6'1, brown skin. He was seen wearing black jeans with a navy blue jacket and muddy shoes. If anyone has any information on this person's whereabouts, please call your local police station.

"Is this suspect going to receive death penalty?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss that, nor do I know. He has to be caught first."

"Has there been any more death's reported?"

"There were three deaths originally, and two more since an hour ago. The President has reached out to all of their families offering his condolences. Thank you, no further questions." She spoke, and then left the podium walking towards the door.

The statement was sincere and direct, everything the American people wanted to hear in a time of crisis. Fitz had invited all of the families over to the White House to personally say he was sorry. They had dinner and smiled for his pictures. He handled everything with grace, like a great President would. Olivia was proud of how he acted under the pressure. This was his first test as President, and he passed it with flying colors. Brenda, one of Olivia's employees gave her new approval ratings, which was recorded after the President's statement aired. His ratings increased by 7%, now at all time high for Fitz. She couldn't help but smile.

It was 8-o-clock by the time Olivia closed her office door, and heading home for the night. She couldn't wait to sit down on the couch, have a glass of wine and the curl up in bed. The stress of working in the White House was getting to her, and she desperately needed sleep, and more importantly, wine.

She had just closed the door to her apartment, and locked when her phone rang. Her Fitz-phone, after calling her and one of her associates picking up, he decided to get her a Fitz-phone. It is untraceable, and can only call the Oval Office, or one of Fitz's phone. And can only be called by one of Fitz's phones. Hence, a Fitz-phone.

"Hi." She said, the fear out of her voice was gone, and now it was relief.

"Hi."

After a moment, she responded, "Your statement was today was perfect. The people loved it." She poured her self a glass of wine.

"Thank you for helping me write it."

"They loved it so much, your approval rating went by 7% in just a few hours."

"All thanks to you."

She took another minute to respond, collecting her thoughts.

"I was scared today. I didn't know where you were, and then Cyrus told me you were on the Hill. I.. I got scared." She said, venting her emotions to him.

"I know, I was scared too. Do you want to know something?"

She didn't say anything

"When I first heard the bomb go off, my first thought was you. I thought, _What if something happened to me today and I don't get to say I love you to Olivia once last time?_" Fitz said.

"Fitz-" Olivia said, and then started to say something else, "I love you too."

"Those were the scariest few moments of my life, I didn't like it."

Fitz chuckled at her confession, "Mine too."

They were both silent for a minute, relishing in their feelings for one another.

"Would you come sleep with me tonight? I miss you, and- after today, I just need you here." She said to him.

"After today, I need to be with you too. I'll be over soon." He said, you could hear his smile over the phone. He loved sleepovers with Liv.

After they hung up, she poured herself another glass of wine. She made it a rule, whenever a bomb goes off in the middle of DC, she gets as many glasses of wine as she wants. Olivia changed into a loose t shirt and a pair of black leggings, and laid on the couch under a blanket until Fitz arrived. She had set up a bottle of scotch, and ice in a glass, knowing that scotch was his favorite drink.

Olivia was beginning to doze off when there was a knock at her door, she instantly sat up and smiled.

She opened the door, and there was Fitz. She pounced him, embracing him with a hug. She would never truly admit how worried she was about him today, but with this hug, Fitz could tell she was more worried than she led on. _Of course_, he thought, _she held it together for me._

Fitz was wearing sweat pants, and one of his NAVY sweatshirts and sneakers. In his left hand, was a duffel bag for a suit to change into, in the morning.

"Hi." He whispered in ear, and then softly stroked her perfectly straight her.

"Hi."


	6. Chapter 6

She woke up early, wanting to get an early start out of her day.

It wasn't the sun or an alarm that woke her up, it was the sound of heavy breathing and a 190 human being laying on top of her.

She rolled over to see Fitz, her body still tight in his embrace, and his legs overlapping her. She liked being the little spoon to his big spoon. _He is here, in my bed, hugging me._ She almost screamed with delight.

These sleepovers are rare, but Fitz makes sure that they happen from time to time. He gets to spend the night away from the stress of being the President, and also gets to be with Olivia for one whole night. And Olivia gets to spend one whole night Fitz. Fitz makes sure to leave after Mellie has retired for the night, and then returns in the morning. Until he arrives back in the Oval, Lauren tells Mellie that he has asked not to be disturbed by anyone, as if he is working, until he returns.

Olivia grabbed his hand, and intertwined his fingers with hers. A perfect match, and then slowly kissed each finger. She then turned around, so she was now facing him. And softly ran her fingers through his thick brown curly hair, trying not to wake him. He looked so at peace in his sleep. This was one time when the pressure and stress did not affect him. She liked Fitz like this, happy.

I could do this, run my fingers through his hair and just stare at him for hours. Even his face looked Presidential. She never not wanted to look at his face. This was one of the few times where she could show her affection towards Fitz; PDA in the White House happened very rarely. She knew what she was getting herself into, by getting into a relationship with a very married President, so when these little moments came along, she never took them for granted. It was these little moments that she cherished, that she lived for. She kissed his forehead, saying as if _I adore you, even in your sleep. _

She nuzzled back into his arms for a minute, not wanting to get up. She knew their time together was running out, and did not want to spend it laying in bed. Even though that was one of her favorite places to be with him, Olivia wanted to spend a quality morning with Fitz, like real couples do.

She slowly pulled out of Fitz's embrace, and crawled out of bed. Once out of the covers, goose bumps appeared all over his beautiful brown skin. Olivia saw his NAVY sweatshirt leaning over the chair, and grabbed it. She was taken back by his scent, he smelled like a combination of musk and Polo cologne. Olivia couldn't enough of it, now that she will smell like him, she instantly smiled.

This morning was great, but it wouldn't be amazing without a cup of fresh coffee. I mean, who doesn't start their day with a fresh cup of hot coffee? It was the only way Olivia would ever get out of her pajamas.

"My sweatshirt looks good on you." Olivia instantly turned around to the sound of Fitz's voice.

"You're up! Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"You left the bed. I woke up when I realized I wasn't holding you."

"I needed coffee." Olivia said, passing him a cup.

"I was serious, my sweatshirt looks really good on you. Keep it." He said smiling, and then reaching down for her lips to steal a kiss.

"You look good on me." Olivia smiled back.

The couple sat on the couch cuddling, talking about the most random topics, from the best Harry Potter film to their favorite type of candy. It was their definition of a perfect morning. It was full of jokes and laughter and soft kisses. It was everything Olivia wanted with Fitz, a normal, relaxed morning with the man she loved.

When the clock struck 7, Olivia knew it was time to start their day. She knew if Fitz was gone long, Mellie would start to become superstitious. Olivia turned her neck to kiss Fitz on the lips and then stood up.

"No, stay. Let's not return to reality just yet, sit with me." Fitz pleaded with her.

_Who could argue with that? _

"One minute." Olivia agreed.

So they sat in silence, with her hand resting on his chest, and his arms tightly wrapped around her. That was what she wanted most out of the world, Fitz holding her. It was what made her feel safe and loved.

When they knew there time was up, they stood up. Ready to face reality of just him being her boss, and her being his employee. They both signed at their complicated life.

"I have to shower, care to join me?" Olivia asked with a devilish grin on her face.

"Always." Fitz replied, lifting her up so her legs wrapped around his waist.

She smiled as he began to kiss her neck, while running his hands through her hair and slowly finding their way to her ass. He then squeezed it, which made her giggle.

She turned the water on, and then began to undress him. Always amazed at how in shape he was for his age, which was only forty-five. He unhooked her bra, which was underneath his sweatshirt and her t-shirt. They both stood naked in the shower, both filled with desire to feel each other in the best way possible.

She was filled with satisfaction, as they become one. With every moan and groan she made, his confidence soared. He loved satisfying her, in every way possible, especially this way. The steaming water all over them, just made the moment that much more sexy and intense.

"Say my name!" He whispered in his sexy voice.

"Fitz, Fitz, Fitz..ger...ald! Ahhhh!" She screamed even louder as he reached her sweet spot.

What lasted fifteen minutes, felt like seconds. Their sweet intimate moments always went by so quick, even if they took their time to each orgasm. Fitz the opposite of a one-hit-then quit guy, he liked to make the women he slept feel amazing afterwards. That is why he took his time with the foreplay, because he knew there so was much more to sex than just entering a woman. Women like to feel appreciated, and when it comes to sex, they want to feel pleasured, which is always more than just sex. So he took his time, making sure each time they were intimate, Olivia felt not only satisfaction and pleasure, but love and domination. He knew the difference between when a woman wanted to have someone make love to them passionately and when they wanted to be fucked. He was the leader of the Free World god damnit, and he would be dominant in everything he did, especially with a woman. He took control, which all women love a man who knows what he's doing in the bedroom.

When he had made her more than satisfied, she fell to the floor, weak in her knees. They sat on the floor of her shower; she was thankful that she had just cleaned it two days ago on her day off.

He grabbed the soap, and began to wash her body.

They had been intimate, but never like this. Sex was sex, and love making was love making, but this, him washing her hair and body, this was a level of intimacy that they hadn't reached yet, and she was loving it. His hands were gentle and caring on her skin. And he scrubbed her hair so softly that she closed her eyes, and almost began to sleep. This was surely a morning that she would never forget.

"My turn, let me wash you." Olivia said, reaching for the bottle of soap.

She poured some into her and then began to rub the honey scented soap over his muscular toned body. "Working out are we, Mr. President?" She said as her hands scrubbed over his muscular biceps. Fitz chuckled at her rhetorical question. He loved seeing this side of her, carefree and relaxed. With the kind of job she has, and the amount of pressure Olivia was under, she was almost never carefree and relaxed. Being at the White House meant always being on top of everything, and never letting anything slip about their relationship. There were no moments to be off her game. This was a side of her that he never gets to see, and he was loving every second.

She turned around when she washed his body, and then he once again wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi."

"Hi." He said, nuzzling her nose.

He dried off, and then got dressed in his custom tailored suit be packed in his duffel bag. She sat on her bed, still in her robe, staring at his physique. After a few minutes, Fitz began to notice her obvious staring.

"May I help you?" He jokingly asked her.

"No," She said, leaning back on her elbows, "I'm just enjoying the view."

He chucked again, he loved she made him laugh so easily. "You better be getting to work soon Ms. Pope, I'd be worried about getting fired if I were you for coming in late."

"Eh, I'm sleeping with the boss so I doubt he'll fire me."

"Oh I see, just sleeping me so you can come in late. I see how it is." He said, with that smile she loved so much.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." She said, and then stood up to kiss him. "And because he's a damn good kisser."

"You bet I am." He said, then grabbed her butt. "Now get dressed for work, Ms. Pope."

"Yes, Mr. President."

"Oh, I love it when you call me that, say it again."

"Mr. President." She said, with a smirk on her face.

"One day, I won't be calling you Ms. Pope. I'll be calling you my First Lady. So get used to it now." He called out to her, as she was in her closet getting dressed.

"I like the way that sounds; President and First Lady Grant. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" She responded, happily as ever.

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you back at the office, Liv." He kissed her cheek.

"Wait! You forgot your sweatshirt."

"No, I was serious. You keep it, I like knowing that you're sleeping with me, when I'm not here. Keep it, Liv. I want you to have it."

She nodded in agreement, she liked that thought too. "Look at us, exchanging hoodies like were back in high school. Only we get to have sleepovers too. I like this. I like having you here." She confessed.

"I like being here." He took a step closer to her, and then grabbed her hands. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." She said, as he kissed her forehead.

And then, he was gone, going back to being President of the United States.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the day after the bomb explosion, and everyone in the White House was still on edge. Sure, living in DC and being around politics, you hear of bombs exploding, unfortunately it has become a common things. There had never been a bomb that had exploded so close to them, that is what was messing with their heads. The Washington Monument wasn't that far away from the White House… had a person tried anything closer to it. Who knows what would have happened.

Fitz shook his head at the thought; he hated when his mind wandered to those 'what if' scenarios. They weren't good. He instead focused on the work in front of him. One of the newly elected Senators from Arizona had just been caught on a sex tape. As if he didn't have enough on his plate already, idiot politicians were going to add more stress to already large pile.

The first thing he did was talk to Cyrus about the video; how much damage control was needed? Was the girl of age? Was he intoxicated? Was the girl his wife? The necessary questions needed to ask when something like this comes up.

According to Cyrus, the Senator was drunk during the filming of the secret. The woman in the video was not wife, _shocker _Fitz thought. The woman was however, a legal adult but just by three years. A 25 year age gap, _great _Fitz thought again.

"What is wrong with American politicians and their need to always have an affair with a woman who are twenty years younger than them, and then record it?"

"A mid-life crisis, sir." Cyrus responded to Fitz's hypothetical question.

"Well I'm sick of it. If you want to have an affair, great that is none of my business. But I am sick and tired of seeing drunk politicians all over the news. This is disgusting. What the hell kind of position is that? Cyrus, is he tied up right now? Why the hell am I watching this?!" Fitz asked, disgusted at the video playing.

It was obvious that he was getting frustrated with all the idiot politicians who can't keep it in their pants, and who feel the need to mess up whatever good they have going for them. It was getting to a point where if you don't have an affair, you're not _really _a politician.

He put his head in his hands, and sighed. _What is this world coming to? _

He knew he wasn't innocent, and he doesn't have a place to talk. He too, was having an affair. But it wasn't just sex or a mid-life crisis for him. It was love. And he had too much respect for Olivia to videotape it, and then post for everyone in the world to see. He would never embarrass her like that. You don't do that to someone you love. If you're going to have an affair, why not just get divorced and move on?

He shook his head with disgust at American politicians and picked up his phone.

"Liv, are you busy?"

"Too busy for a quickie. I'm sorry, we're still managing the Washington bombing case."

"Is that all you think of me?" He asked jokingly, with a slight of seriousness.

"Oh c'mon, you know I'm just teasing. What do you need?"

"I'm sure you've seen the video of Senator Roswell by now. I need you on it. He's a great Senator for our party, and I need to know if there is any hope left of keeping his place on the Senate."

"Consider it handled." Olivia said her catch phrase into the phone.

With Olivia on the case, Fitz knew that whatever secrets were lying in the Senator Roswell sex scandal, she would dig up. There was no one better, _that's my girl, _he thought.

Before contacting anyone about the Senator Roswell case, the first thing she did was make sure that the Washington bombing case was controlled. Olivia had Brenda dealing with 911 Tipline calls. (That was the FBI's job along with the DC Police, but the only way anything would get accomplished, is if she was working on it. Cyrus had granted her permission to use the phone calls. Brenda and employees below her tracking down the information.) Olivia had placed another worker on trying to fix the landscape damage as soon as possible; she was scheduled to make another statement/speech on the bombing in two days and the people needed answers she intended to give.

She then called her real team.

_**Four Years Ago **_

"I don't know, I just want to help people. I just want to make people's lives better."

One of Olivia's law school classmates had asked what she wanted to do not that she was an actual lawyer, and that was the best answer she could come up with. She didn't become a lawyer to become rich by squeezing money out of people; she hated that. She really did want to become a lawyer to help people, she just had to figure out how.

"That's really refreshing to hear. Stay in touch, okay! I'll miss you!" The friend said, and then she was gone, packing up her apartment leaving with her boyfriend.

_I'll never see any of these people again,_ Olivia thought.

Her dad had left her a college fund; he started saving for her college the day she was born. Even though they stopped speaking somewhere between her junior and senior year of college, he still wanted her to have it. "I just want the best for you, Olivia."

Getting a full ride to James Madison University, she didn't need any of the money she had in her college fund. So it sat, for another four years collecting interest. When she had decided she wanted to go to law school, Olivia had earned another scholarship for having a 4.5 GPA all through college. She went to Georgetown Law School for three years, and hadn't spend a dime.

Now graduated, with 0 debt, she was now looking to collect that college fund and turn it into a future. The only thing she had to do was ask her dad for the money, which was way harder than it looked.

After begging and arguing and debating and yelling for two long weeks, Olivia's dad had finally agreed to let her use the money. The money was for her after all, and since she had a scholarship for college, couldn't she use it how she see fit?

Once the money went through to her bank account a week later, she went office hunting.

She didn't know exactly what she wanted to do with her law degree just yet, but she knew she would need an office. Working for someone else and a boring law office was not going to happen. Opening up her own firm was the only other option. Her relator showed her the perfect office; it was right in

downtown DC, overlooking the National mall. It was built in the late 1800's but the company who owned the space had gone out of business. The outside was real brick from the 19th century. It was, in her opinion, one of the best office buildings in DC. So instead of buying just one floor, she bought the whole building? She had a lot of money, why not use it? She even had some left over to spare.

Next came, finding the associates of Olivia Pope & Associates.

Olivia found Huck outside a subway car. A man was harassing her, and he came to her rescue. At first she thought the man was homeless, which he was at the time. When she took him to get cleaned up (haircut, shower, clean clothes, etc) she learned of his technical skills. His words being, "I was an Army Technician. I could break into any software, I used to be the best." Olivia never asked what happened to get him here, but that didn't matter. What happened in your past, is not relevant when trying to change your future. She knew he was a perfect fit in that moment.

Lindsay Dwyer, aka Quinn Perkins, became a member of Olivia Pope & Associates when a bomb went off in California. Olivia had read up on the details of the explosion and learned that the girl's boyfriend was in it, and she was the one who allegedly set it off. Digging deeper, she learned that she had just passed the California State Bar Exam, and graduated from Stanford Law. She invited her to DC, and had her argue her defense case for Olivia. From that moment on, Lindsay/Quinn was a member of Olivia Pope & Associates, or OPA. Olivia was on her defense council, and her new employee walked away free, with her only charge, 36 hours of community service.

Abby Whelan was a close friend of Olivia's from law school at Georgetown. After graduation, the friends said their goodbye's and Abby moved away with her boyfriend and then the two got married. Olivia went and celebrated with her friend on her newfound love. Just a short time into the marriage, Abby's husband, Charles became angry and aggressive and abusive. Causing her collarbone to break, her jaw shut closed from excessive bruising, and more injuries surrounding her face and chest. Once Olivia caught news, she threatned Charles, made him sign a divorce. "If you sign these divorce papers easily, she will go easily. Didn't you say you wanted to be a Senator one day, Charles? I mean, it's a family tradition for Putney men to become Senator's of Virginia. Wouldn't it be a shame if the long line of Putney Senators ended with you? Bye-bye daddy's money. So help me God, if you do not sign these papers I will leak this story to every news outlet in the country. I will turn every woman in this country against you, no woman will ever look at you again, let alone marry you. Think long and hard about how much you want to be a Senator, Charles because I can make that come true or take it away before you can even come up with a defense. Sign the papers." Of course, he signed. Olivia took Abby in, and let Abby live in her apartment while Olivia was on Fitz's campaign trail. Once Abby got enough confidence to get on her own two feet, she was the newest member of OPA as an investigator.

Harrison Wright, was a native of DC. He was selling luxury cars in Takoma Park, when he caught wind of Adnan Salif, an insider trader. His lifestyle instantly changed; he and Adnan hit it big. The pair made a fortune out of the business, before they were eventually caught. Salif had to serve her time in prison however, Harrison did not. Out of his eight year sentence, Harrison only served six months thanks to, Olivia Pope. Ever since he got out on probation, he has been loyal to Olivia, never asking questions, just doing to his job to catch the bad guys. He quickly became Olivia's second in command. He was sharp, with a quick mind. He was great under pressure and knew how to twist someone the right way to get what he wanted. He was made for DC politics.

Now that she had her team of magicians, she just needed to figure out what she wanted to do them with. She didn't want to open up a boring law firm with boring clients and boring cases; no, Olivia wanted to help people. Why not help the scummiest of DC politicians? They were rich, would mean they would pay well, they would be high-profile cases, and she was after all, helping someone. As much as she hated helping the bad guys keep the image clean, she did. _It's for the good of the republic, _she told herself whenever she hated a new client.

And so, Olivia Pope became the greatest 'fixer' of all of American politics.

_**Present Time **_

Olivia knew that she couldn't be the White House Director of Communications and keep OPA open, but she couldn't bear to close down her dream, and fire her team. So she kept it open, leaving Harrison in charge. Whenever there was an extreme high profile and controversial case, Olivia would step in and offer advice. The Senator Roswell case, was the case that she had to step in on.

"Okay people, we are taking on the Senator Roswell case courtesy of the President. President Grant wants to know if it is possible that he can still keep his seat in the Senate. We need to control this situation, fast.

Huck, I need you tracking down who posted the video. I need you to see how many people have seen it so far. It's only been online for eight hours, hopefully it's not too many.

Abby, I need you to find any dirt the Senator's wife may have on her husband. See if she may have posted it and see if she knew about the affair. I also need you to find out how long this has been going on.

Quinn, I need you to find out everything we can about the girl in the video. Her name, her age, her job, if she went to college, how she met the Senator. Everything you can.

Harrison, you're with me. Let's go people!"

Harrison and Olivia made their way to the Blair House, which is across from the White House. The President's guests stay there, and Senator Roswell was unfortunately a guest. The two had a meeting with the Senator, sort of a damage control meeting.

"Senator, I am Olivia Pope from Olivia Pope & Associates, and this is Harrison Wright, one of my associates. President Grant has specifically assigned us to your case. The best way to handle this is for you to tell us the truth about everything regarding the video. Anything you hold back or lie about is only going to make my job harder, my fee more expensive, and it less likely for you to remain on the Senate, understood?" He nodded, "Good."

"My wife and I have been married for twenty years. I still love her will all of my heart, but it's no longer the passionate love we once had. The only time we show affection is in front of the cameras. We started dating our senior year of high school, that's a long time to be together. The love is still there, just the romance fizzled away. So I had an affair with a 23 year old bartender. She is young, and goofy and willing try almost an sex position we can think of. We met almost seven months ago, and have been meeting at a local hotel twice a week ever since then. That video was recorded almost three months ago. One of the bill's I had been pushing for in the Senate had just passed, and I wanted to celebrate. My wife was out of town visit our grandchildren, and I wanted to have some fun so I met up with Mindi, my mistress. We ordered multiple bottles of champagne to our hotel room, and I guess somehow we recorded us having sex. Oh God, my wife! My poor wife, she doesn't deserve this. She never cheated on me or hurt me. She doesn't deserve any of this." The Senator put his hands in head and cried.

Olivia and Harrison exchanged a look. "It's okay Senator Roswell, just keep going."

He took a moment to breathe, "I don't know why this was leaked now. Mindi and I have been doing great these last few months. We had a fight a few weeks after that night, but it was about her partying too much with an ex-boyfriend. I know she was just my mistress, but I still get jealous. Ever since then, we've been pretty solid. We started meeting up frequently since then. Once the video was leaked, I broke it off with her. I didn't want to cause my wife any more pain."

"Is that all Senator? Is that everything you need to tell us?" Harrison asked, giving him one last chance.

He gulped, "She's a Democrat." Harrison and Olivia exchanged another glance

"Here is what you're going to do. You are going to make a formal statement, saying how sorry you are for hurting your wife and your family, and disappointing your people. You are not going to talk of resigning until after the statement. You are going to say how much you love the people of Arizona and how much you want to make this up to them, and then say you will do whatever is necessary. After that, we wait to see what the media says of it. You will do public events at charities, hospitals, galas, everything you can to boost your ratings up. Even sign a bill you don't necessary like in order to boost your ratings. Do not make any sort of post on social media until your statement has been made. Are we clear?" Olivia instructed him.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, we will meet you back here in two days to come up with your statement. Remember, no social media, no anything!" And with that, Olivia and Harrison left the Senator alone with his thoughts.

Once outside, Olivia and Harrison discussed the client. "I hate men." She said, which made him chuckle. Once they were back at the office, Olivia called Cyrus.

"It's handled, the Senator Roswell case. It's handled don't worry about it anymore."

Damn, it felt good to be Olivia Pope.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Two Days Later **_

It was S-Day as Olivia often to referred to it, Speech/Statement Day (whichever way you preferred it). Today, Olivia had to stand up at the podium with the Presidential seal on it, and declare the White House's official position on any matter, and in particular to day it was the Washington Bombing case.

Bombings always made people on edge, no matter how close you were to the explosion site. Bombs scare people, and they should. It is an easy to kill many civilians, injure even more, and terrify innocent and unaware civilians all across the nations. It causes people to live in a constant state of fear; which is exactly what the bombers want. Which is why we must act fast, Olivia told Fitz, and we must encourage the American people to go on with their normal daily routines.

She had a love/hate relationship with the press conferences. She loved standing up to the podium with Presidential seal on, representing not only the Leader of the Free World but representing her lover and most importantly, freedom. It was the journalists however, that Olivia hated the most. They would not be content with the information provided, no they had to pry to get information that wasn't handed out and ask questions Olivia herself didn't know the answer to. She herself was not a pro yet, I mean Olivia had only held the position of White House Director of Communications for a few months. She often wondered to herself if she would ever get used to the pressure of the press conferences. It was very stressful; the job was way more than just stating was written on the notebook; it was cameras, journalists, every news anchor in the country, it was the American people.

The first thing she wanted to do was talk to Fitz, get his input and his stance on the matter. His statement he made was great, all the media sources loved it. But now once the frenzy had calmed down, it was time yet again to make another statement/speech on the bombing incident. This statement had to be more informative and specific of the White House on handling the situation. Which only made Cyrus more stressed, which made Fitz more stressed, which made Olivia more stressed. It wasn't good for anyone. The pressure of disappointing and failing the American people was the least favorite part of the job. But it comes with being President of the United States, right?

The two talked endlessly about finding the alleged bomber, what his sentence should be, what the President's supporting sentence should be, how to make Americans feel safe, and last but not least pushing any bills through the Senate about metal detectors, etc. Supporting the wrong thing can be a crucial to a President, especially a President who isn't even a 100 days into office yet.

"Our main stance should be with the victims, we will release the pictures of Fitz and the family members. Fitz you'll say something like how much of a tragedy this and how brokenhearted the family members are and how you are disgusted that someone could hurt innocent civilians like that just been done. Focus on the victims rather than make the focus on the suspect. That is exactly what he wants, by focusing on the victims you're defeating the purpose of his plan." Olivia said in the meeting with Fitz, Cyrus and other cabinet members.

Usually the Communications Director did not partake in these meetings but, with Olivia's political expertise, she was their greatest asset. It wasn't just Fitz who wanted her present in the meetings, it was the other cabinet members which heavily surprised Olivia. People were taking her seriously in the White House, which made her even more confident in her work.

They all pondered her theory for a moment, imagining how it would all play out. It was Cyrus who was the first to comment, "No.. Fitz this could actually work out. This could be genius. If we focus mainly on the victims, we don't have to strongly pick one side or other on the sentencing issue. Every person feels for the victims and their families, if we play into that the sentencing issue is no longer the main focus. This is political brilliance. Nice work, Olivia."

Instead of boasting about herself, she just smiled and nodded.

All the other cabinet members agreed with this plan, "However, you are going to have to pick a side eventually and stick with it, but it can be breezed over. You don't have to dwell on it in your speech." Olivia commented before everyone was dismissed.

Olivia made her way back to her office, proud of herself of her ideas and that fact that everyone else liked it as much as she did. Any day in the White House where you are not crucified over one small suggestion, was a good day. And actually being told "Nice Work" was huge, this was a great day, besides the fact that they were going over strategies to handle the bombing incident.

She set down her notepad and paper, and just poured herself another cup of coffee when her assistant knocked on her door.

"Ms. Pope, the President would like to see you." Olivia loved to see the expression on the young girl's face whenever she said the words "The President would like to see you". It was if she was saying something out of a dream, and Olivia loved that.

Olivia rolled her eyes and the thought of going to see Fitz made her so happy. Weird, going to most likely have sex with a married man in the most powerful office in the world, how that made her happy. But it wasn't what he did that made her so happy, except behind closed doors, but it was who he is that makes her so happy. He can be so controlling and demanding, yet so soft and gentle and caring the next. It was just something about him.

"Hi Lauren, my assistant told me the President asked to see me." Olivia told his assistant.

"Yes, go right in. He's not in a meeting with anyone right now."

Olivia slowly opened the door to the Oval Office, and saw Fitz sitting at the Resolute Desk with a pen in hand, with his thinking face on. He was obviously concentrating on something important-hopefully his Washington bombing statement, he was expected to give that statement soon. She then closed it, so Lauren could no longer see them, or hopefully hear them.

"Hi, Mr. President."

He immediately looked up, and when he saw her his face instantly softened and became more sincere.

"Hi, Ms. Pope."

She slowly walked over to him, behind the desk and sat in his lap.

"You called, I showed up. What can I do for you today?"

"You were amazing today. The way you handled the pressure of the cabinet meeting, and the confidence behind your victims idea. It was amazing, you were amazing. And, I just wanted to say how proud I am of you." Fitz said, then kissing her cheek.

"I'm glad I make you proud." She said, blushing.

"You always make me proud, Liv." His eyes looked sincere, with his eyes dilated, showing a sign of love, like he was telling the truth. Whenever he was around her, there was no denying that he was in love with her.

"I would love to stay to here more about how proud I make you, but I can't make you proud of my work if I'm not doing my work. Just because I'm sleeping with the boss, doesn't mean I get to stop working." Olivia said, running her hand over his knuckles.

"Yes, it does." Fitz said using his stern voice, "Stay with me. I've been reading information on this bombing for an hour now and I couldn't be more bored. Stay with me."

"Okay, but if I do, we have to get work done. You have too much on the line, to blow it off. Deal?"

"Deal." They shook on it, by sharing a kiss.

Twenty minutes later, Cyrus walked in on Olivia and Fitz arguing about the bombing. You think by now he would be used to their bickering wars.

"Fitz, you can't not take a side on this! Eventually you're going to have to decide where you stand! This is something that you cannot blow off!" Olivia said, pacing the floor.

"I know that, but why do I have to make that stance now! I don't know where I stand! I don't know what to do, I don't have all the answers!" He shouted back.

"No one has all the answers, Fitz. That's why were here, to help you choose an answer. Answer this: do you think when caught, the suspect should get the death penalty?" Olivia asked, no longer yelling or pacing.

Fitz took a minute to think before responding, "I… Why do five innocent people get to die for being at the wrong place at the wrong time so their killer can go rot in jail for thirty years? That's my answer."

"So the death penalty?" Olivia asked quietly.

"Yes, I guess so." Fitz shook his head in disbelief, "I never thought I would be giving someone the death penalty, ending someone's life." He stood up to pour himself a glass of scotch.

"Fitz.. You're not ending their life. This person ended his life when he decided to build a bomb and have it explode in front of a national monument that would kill five people. You are not ending this person's life. Think of the victims' families, how much sadness and grief they now have. You are giving them a piece of mind, you are giving them closure. Do not get worked up over this. You are too good of a person to let murderers get on your conscious." Olivia walked over to him and rested her head on his chest, her favorite place to be. And just like that, they were no longer bickering; they were happy.

They never noticed Cyrus standing in the doorway, he remained quiet, just observing the show. He had to admit, they were great together. He had never seen a couple that resolved their fights like they do. One person would get angry or upset, and the other would say the perfect thing to calm them down. They never let their fights get of control, to the point where they would say the wrong thing; they knew their limits. He was amazed at how much composure they each had. It was obvious to see how much they respected each other, how much they valued each others opinion. They were magnificent together.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note **_

I just wanted to say how thankful I am for such great readers. I never expected for people to read what I wrote, and for people to like my words/ideas/fanfiction. None of my friends are big Scandal fans, and this is the one place where I can find other Gladiators.

Some of the reviewers are regulars, and regularly comment on what I wrote and that makes me so happy. Getting such great feedback makes me so happy. Reading that y'all enjoy my version of Olitz's love story, makes me so happy. It makes me more motivated to write the next chapter. I'm no longer writing just for my pleasing, I'm writing for y'all, the Olitz fans who believe Olivia and Fitz will be together _someday. _

So, I just wanted to say thank you before I begin Chapter 9. You all make me smile and happy. You make writing this so much more enjoyable.

I hope every one of you enjoys this next chapter, and all the ones that follow.

Anyways,

Happy Olitzing!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Weeks Later <strong>_

It was Friday. Olivia's favorite day of the week.

It was rainy, foggy, misty, windy, and snowy, but Olivia didn't care.

It was Friday, Olivia's favorite day of the week.

Although she would come into work tomorrow for an hour or two to prepare for the next work week, she was excited for at least 36 hours of leisure time. Although the White House was always chaotic, the craziness had slowed down such. Everyone had finally settled into their role in the White House, and everything was running smoothly. It took a few months, but all the employees were finally in a groove. The media had died down since the bomb exploding at the Washington monument and the Senator Roswell scandal. The bomber had been caught and his fate was left up to the twelve jurors of his case, which they decided he was guilty and gave him the death penalty; which Fitz supported.

"I am a human being. I may be the President of the United States, but I am a human being. I am a person. I feel for these victims, I wept with their families. I am a person, above all. I am an American, who despises when a person feels they have the power to take another person's safety and freedom from them. _Life, Liberty, and the pursuit of happiness _that line is in the Declaration of Independence. No person should feel as if they are not safe and they do not have the freedom they have a right to. I am deeply saddened and disgusted by the events that happened at the Washington monument. Why should five innocent people have to be buried by their family and friends, while their murderer gets to sit and rot in a cell for the rest of his life? Many of you may not agree with my decision, however I believe in justice. There is no other form of justice equal to what this person has taken away from these victims. I am not the jury, I do not decide this person's fate, however, I do have an opinion. Everyday that this murderer sits in a jail cell, is a day that these victims will never get to experience. I am speaking before you today, on behalf of the death penalty regarding this case. I am not asking for your agreement nor your argument, all I am asking for you today, my fellow Americans, is for your understanding. Goodnight, and God Bless America."

Olivia had a handwritten copy of Fitz's speech and every time she read, goose bumps appeared on her arms. She had listened to, read and written many speeches in her years, but had never experience one like this. Those who know of their relationship may call her biased, but Olivia truly believed Fitz was a great President. He had the charisma, the patriotism, the love for America and the belief that the United States is the greatest country in the world. His ability to give a great speech, was outstanding. Fitz could write his own speeches at the same equivalence of the staffed speech writers. Fitz was a gift to the Republican party. She was struck with glee with the thought of Fitz.

She was excited to get back to her apartment and have a relaxing night. With the chaos of the White House winding down, Olivia was finally able to have a stress free night; something that she hadn't experienced since before she joined Fitz's campaign years ago. As much as she adored Fitz, and as much as she wanted to be around him all the time, she was looking forward to a weekend to just her. Fitz was expected to be doing a quick tour of a few European countries, speaking with the leaders of each country. An 'insurance trip' Cyrus referred to it. Olivia planned on spending the night drinking wine and eating Chinese take-out on her couch, sleeping in on Saturday morning, getting a fresh manicure, spending a few hours quietly at the office and then meeting Abby and Quinn for mid-day lunch. Her idea of a relaxing, quiet weekend.

She arrived home at her apartment, poured herself a glass of wine and then retreated to her bedroom to change. She was still wearing her work outfit, a loose black blouse, grey trousers, black stilettos, and a white overcoat. When Olivia returned back to her kitchen, she was now wearing a loose tank top, comfortable sweat pants, and a grey oversized cardigan. Olivia walked over to the kitchen and turned on the stove, boiling water to cook pasta. As she sat on the couch, with a wine and book in hand, waiting for the water to boil, someone knocked on her door.

All of her employees at OPA would have called if they had needed her. She was seeing Abby and Quinn tomorrow, so there was no need to see them tonight.

Cyrus was with Fitz, somewhere over the Atlantic.

None of her employees at the White House knew where she lived.

Who else did she know that would come to her apartment on a Friday night? She was cautious, but Olivia opened the door anyways.

"Tom? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Fitz on his trip?" Olivia asked, confused as ever.

"I am not on duty this weekend, ma'am. Mr. President gave me the weekend off to 'enjoy myself.'" Tom responded.

"Okay, that's good. I still don't understand why you're here.. at my apartment?" Olivia asked, again.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. Mr. President asked me to give you these. I was supposed to give you these before my shift ended, but whenever he leaves our security presence for a trip, a frenzy happens. Forgive me."

He handed her three letters.

"It's no problem, Tom. Did Fitz write these, for me?" She asked, still confused.

"Yes ma'am. It was nice seeing you. I'll see you on Monday. Goodnight, Ms. Pope."

"Goodnight, Tom." Olivia responded as she closed the door.

Before opening the mysterious letters, the first thing Olivia did was pull out her Fitz-phone.

Tell your Secret Service Agents to stop calling me Ms. Pope. It makes me feel old. Miss you. Call me when you land.

Olivia

It was so weird texting Fitz. They mainly did all of their talking over the phone. And with texting, you could never really be sure of who was on the other end. Plus, she liked hearing his voice. It was comforting.

She stirred the boiling water, and then poured in the noodles. Then, she settled back on the couch, letters in hand. She had no idea what these were or what their purpose was, but any letter handwritten by Fitz, was something to be excited about. Each letter was labeled a different day, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. _Each letter was for a day he was away from her, _she thought. And in that second, her heart melted. Fitz, wrote her a letter for each day he was out of town, and away from her. How romantic could he be? _God, I love this man _she thought, without even reading them yet..

_Friday_

My Dearest Olivia,

I'm sure by now you have figured out what these letters mean. I'm not sure how often I will be able to communicate with you while I am overseas. With the meetings, Cyrus, Mellie and the time difference, I was worried I would lose communication with you for three days. I will try to call you when I land. If not, I apologize in advance.

We left this morning, stopping first in France. Touring Paris is first, and then a meeting with the Prime Minister.

I don't know when you will receive these letters, I may still be over the Atlantic Ocean or already landed. Either way, I'm missing you. This is all very boring. Even the boring conversations are interesting with you by my side.

Just know, that even though we are apart this weekend, I am thinking of you the entire time. It is so unbearable being away from you.

Your scent evokes me,

There is nothing that could separate us, not even a sea

Olivia, I love you

No matter what we go through,

Please just know,

It is just you and me,

And there is no place I would rather be.

I am yours forever, and there is no other.

I miss you dearly, my heart cannot take it. I am thinking of you, even during the peace meetings, even when I am dreaming. I am always thinking of you. I wish I was there, to wrap you in my arms.

Sleep tight,

Dream of me since I cannot be there to sleep with you,

Your Something Special,

Fitz

The man writes poetry! Ugh, he has my heart. There is no competition! Who could compete with that? Sorry Brad Pitt, you lose by a landslide! Olivia drank another few sips of her wine and reread the love letter. She repeated this process until the bottle of wine was empty, burning the noodles.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note**_

**Sorry to keep you all waiting for the next love letter.. I was waiting for inspiration to strike. Hope you like, and become jealous of Olivia (As always)! The poem in this letter were lyrics by Sam Smith. Can anyone guess from which song? He's my new obsession.**

**American Thanksgiving is now over, and so is my break. Which means that Christmas is right around the corner, and Christmas break aka two weeks off. As much as I love this time of year, and Christmas (vacation) can we just skip forward to January 29, the REAL holiday? (For those of you who don't know, the date Scandal returns from its mid-season hiatus.)I am freaking out! I can't take not having Scandal on Thursday's nights. Ugh, oh well. This will be the only thing to keep me sane; writing Scandal the way it should be, with Olitz together.**

**As always,**

**Happy Olitzing!**

* * *

><p>Saturday… the best day of the week.<p>

The sun woke me up early, too early. 7 AM too early. I rolled onto my back and sighed, there was no going back to sleep with a bright sun shining into my window. This was my only day to sleep in, but that idea apparently wasn't going to work for the sun. I wanted to throw my pillow at the sun, but it would only bounce back and hit me, or better yet break a window. All in all, would only cause me to be more frustrated, so I didn't.

Wanting to make the most out of my day, I actually got out of bed. Which totally surprised me. I wasn't meeting the girls for lunch until 1:30, I could stay in bed all morning, leave my apartment at 1, and be at work by 2:30-3. But, silly me decided not to waste the day. I got up, rinsed off the sleep sweat, put on my running clothes, and went running. Since my apartment is in DC, I ran all along the National Mall, slowing down to really look at the monuments. Once those few miles were done, I returned back to my apartment and actually showered this time. It was 8:50 when I got out of the shower.

I walked over to my vinyl record player, and put on Fleetwood Mac's _Rumours _record. One of my favorites. As Stevie Nicks' voice sang throughout my apartment, I started to make myself a fruit smoothie. I mean, 9 AM is too early for a glass of merlot, right? Strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, pineapple, milk, ½ teaspoon of sugar.

At 9:30, I entered my favorite nail salon. My nails were long overdue for a manicure, a pedicure could wait. It was still winter, which hopefully would soon, which meant either four choices: black, dark purple, dark red, or a shade of nude. Since one of my mottos is, simple is always best, of course I went with a dark nude shade. I was leaving the nail salon at 10:15, trying to find how to kill three hours? I went window shopping, aka actual shopping. Two shirts and three books later, I knew I had to stop.

I settled on a bench in Potomac Park to go through my emails. With Fitz being away, the media was constantly wondering what was being done with the world leaders, blah blah blah. The thought of Fitz, made Liv instantly smile. The thought of him, also made her think back to the letters. The early wake up and the exercise and everything else made her mind not think of it. It was Saturday, which meant another love letter from Fitz! I was hesitant to bring the letter out in public with me, for obvious reasons. We tried to be careful, but how can someone write a letter without writing a name? I walked home as fast as I could with four shopping bags and purse in hand.

It was 12:15 when I unlocked my apartment door. I shut the door, dropped all of my bags, and ran to my bedroom. I locked my letters in my safe, just to be safe. I dropped to the floor and tried to unlock the safe as fast as my fingers would move. My breathing quickened, anxious and eager. Finally, after what seemed like ages, I was holding all three letters in my hands.

I put the other two back in the safe, and climbed onto my favorite chair. I slipped off my ballet flats, and slowly opened the envelope.

_Saturday _

_"If you ever need me_

_Just tell me and I'll be there_

_Cause I was built for you_

_Yes I was built to carry all your feelings_

_Just have faith in me."_

_My Dearest Liv,_

_We made it another night an ocean apart. I'm not sure I like this feeling. I feel lost and confused. Not something I want to get used to._

_As I'm writing these letters before I leave and know what is going to happen, please know this is all very boring. There is no excitement._

_Mellie will be complaining about the weather or that she's bored._

_I'm sorry I'm talking about her to you. That isn't fair to you, please forgive me._

_Cyrus will be directing my move._

_On top of those two, I'm spending my day in meetings with world leaders persuading them to maintain the US as an ally, hopefully convincing them not to bomb us. Fingers crossed._

Liv laughed at this, even through a letter, he could make her laugh.

_Although I am complaining, I hope this does not make me seem ungrateful. Just another part of being President. These trips always seemed so glamorous from the magazines, but it mainly just means hotel rooms and conference rooms. But, if you were here… these would not be anything less than glamorous._

_I sincerely hope you are enjoying your weekend. Pamper yourself, you deserve it so much, Liv. I beg you not to go into the office this weekend, unless there is a national disaster of something of equivalence. If such thing were to happen, please go into work. I pray nothing will happen to you while I am away._

_Even thousands of miles away, and an ocean apart, I am thinking of you. Do not disregard that in anyway._

_I meant what I said, If I could escape all of this and run away with you… I love you._

_Don't think I forgot. I dream of it every day._

_Missing you so,_

_Your Something Special_

_Fitz_

Oh how this man could make her feel. Cloud 9 was real, she decided. She had never felt so loved and appreciated in all her life. No person had ever made her feel so important before, and she was loving it. She loved being missed and adored. Who doesn't?

She wanted to stay and read the letter a dozen more times, but the girls would suspect something if she was later. Another one of her mottos, Never ever be late.

Olivia reapplied her make-up and fixed her hair, and she was out the door. Happy as can be. Who wouldn't be when their boyfriend wrote them a love letter. Ah, Saturdays were the best days of the weekend. She was even more excited for Sunday, just to read his letter.

Olivia was the first of the girls to arrive at the restaurant. Shortly after, so did Quinn and Abby did also. They all sat down and discussed their lives. _This was nice, _Olivia thought, _actually having a real conversation with girls! What a change…. _

Of course she could never really say what was on her mind, or share anything with them, it was nice to pretend everything was great. Like always, they always asked if she was dating. Since the new job, they rarely ever saw one another. The weekly lunches were the only time they communicated, the exception being a case Olivia stepped in on. Olivia would say no, that she was too busy at the White House to begin anything serious. She knew in the back of her mind though, eventually she would either have to tell them or get a fake boyfriend, just to throw them off. I mean, she couldn't be single another seven years, could she? Could she be single the rest of her twenties and early thirties? The rest of her youth, and her child bearing years? Could she give up all of that for Fitz? Without any promise of them actually having a future? God knows that a politician never divorces his wife for his mistress… Was she making a mistake? Surely there were great guys out there who were available? Right? But could they make her feel, the way Fitz does.

Being with the girls, and being asked about a boyfriend, it made her think. When she was alone, she didn't think about the bad stuff. She was in the happy-beginning-of-the-relationship phase. Being out in the real world, brought up all of the reality based questions they would eventually face. Olivia hated it, but she knew eventually of those questions would need an answer. She hated thinking that she was wasting her time, or that Fitz wouldn't measure up to her needs. He was everything to her, and the thought of him not measuring up, it scared her.

"Olivia! Olivia!" Quinn slightly yelled.

Her voice brought Olivia back into reality, "Sorry, I just zoned out there for a minute. You were saying.."

All this thinking and pretend listening was giving her a headache, a nice glass of red wine was the only thing that would help. A lunch time glass of wine wasn't bad, right?

Could she really give all that up, for a guy that she may or may not have a future with? Was he worth giving up everything for?

_Oh God, I love this man, I really do, _she thought, _but do I love him enough to give up everything for? To give up eight years for? Do I have that much faith in him? In us? Could I really ask him to divorce his wife for me? If I asked, would he say yes? Oh God, I'm screwed. _And with that thought, she downed the glass of wine and silently prayed that when Fitz returned home, he would agree.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note**_

The real Scandal quote I used for this chapter was from S3E16. I loved this scene so much. Season 3 was so great for Olivia. I love Olivia and Fitz together soooo much but, he does take her for granted sometimes and gets jealous when he has no right to be. In that episode and season 3 she took a stand and defended her stand and FINALLY made Fitz realize that she is not a puppet he can control. Her standing up for herself finally made him realize that if he wanted her, and for them to be exclusive, he had to earn her. I loved Olivia so much after this!

As always,

Happy Olitzing!

* * *

><p>She wasn't required to go into work today, but what else could she do?<p>

Shopping? Went yesterday.

Manicure? Went yesterday.

Work? Went yesterday.

Lunch with the girls? Went yesterday.

_I haven't been to OPA in forever, _Liv thought, _it would be good to check in and see how everything is going. _

But on a Sunday? Would the crew even be there? Would they be home sleeping? Or did they still pull the all-nighters like they did when OPA first opened? Was anything the same? She wanted to go in, but she didn't want to intrude. It was her business, her name was on the front door, but she no longer ran the business. It was Harrison's, she left him in charge, and her coming back even if it was just to check in on things, would diminish his credibility. _No, _she thought, _I won't go in. If they need me, they'll call. _

So there Liv sat, in her living room. She was completely bored, with nothing to do. She wasn't a good cook or baker, heaven forbid she set her kitchen on fire. It was in this moment, sitting along in her apartment, that she had no real friends. Of course she had Abby and Quinn, and she would never hesitate to call them if she had a problem, but she always associated them with work. They never hung out outside of work and the weekly lunches. The three didn't go shopping together, or go out to movies, or out for drinks. They were great friends, sure, but they never had the type of friendship that was portrayed in movies. She loved them dearly, and would do anything for them, but at the end of the day she would always be their employer. That invisible line would always be there.

The only people she talked to on a regular basis were: Fitz, Cyrus, Mellie, Harrison, Abby, Quinn, and her employees at the White House. Huck she called once a week, just to make sure he remembered to shower and eat. He can get focused on his computer work and forget that things like hygiene is a thing.

She couldn't call Fitz, seeing that he was across an ocean. Even if he was on American soil, it's not like they could go see a movie together or just be around each other. Olivia loved Cyrus so much, probably most of all, but his mind never turned off the political switch. You could be eating dinner with him, and he would say, "Order the salad, so we look vegetarian. The press hates us meat-loving, Republicans enough as it is." And him being overseas with Fitz, also made it impossible for Olivia to call him.

And good God, she would never call Mellie for obvious reasons.

"UGH!" She yelled out loud, to no one. She had never been this bored before. Her life revolved around her work. She was always working. From the time she started high school, her mind never stopped focusing on the work. Olivia was the opposite of lazy, she always had to be doing something. This sitting at home thing, was killing her. She had no idea what to do.

It was Sunday, which meant she had another letter to open. But, she refused.

She refused to open another love letter from Fitz, only to have her heart melted again by his romantic words and then have it broken again from her realistic thoughts. She wanted to talk to him, to know what they were.

"UGH!" She yelled again.

She hated "the talk". She wasn't that girl who need what was happening with a guy. If she liked him, and he liked her, cool. If not, oh well, on to the next. She tried to not spend so much of her time on the male species. But with every aspect of their relationship, Fitz was different. There was something about him that did "it" for her. He was "it" for her. She didn't want to have the talk with him, especially since he was married and with kids. But a man can't toss around the words "I love you" and "One day you're going to be First Lady Grant" if he's not serious. She loved him, that was true. And she was sure that he really loved her. That wasn't the problem; like every girl, she wanted reassurance in her relationship that she wasn't wasting her time. A guy can love a girl but may never want to get married or want children. Olivia wanted that. And sadly, she couldn't stay in a year-long relationship any longer, if somewhere along the line, Fitz didn't want those things with her. She needed to know that soon, they could be together, out in the public. She wanted the reassurance that, he wanted all the same things she did. She didn't want his marriage to end either. She knew that Fitz loved Mellie, but not in the same way he loved Olivia. She knew deep down, that he really cared for Mellie. They had children together, they have been married for fifteen years. How could you not care for that person? She wanted Fitz to choose her, but she didn't want Fitz to end his marriage over her. Olivia was stuck in a rut, and she had no idea what to do. Would a man ever choose his mistress over his wife? Over the Presidency?

_Sunday _

_My Love,_

_I just wanted to tell you how much I missed you this weekend. Being so far away from one another, it was.. odd. We haven't been this far apart from one another, since we met. It's a strange feeling, that I do not want to get accustomed to. I can not wait to see you tomorrow!_

_Unfortunately, I fear that one day I will have to get accustomed to that feeling._

_I know you love me, and I love you too. That is something I am sure of. I love you with my whole heart._

_I just don't know what to do…._

_I lie in bed every night and play our relationship over and over in my head like a movie. We meet, we fall in love, we can't stop ourselves, we're meant to be._

_I give up everything inside me, and then it stops. The movie just stops! I don't know how it ends! It's just me waiting for a man that I can't have and fantasy that may or may not happen with a man who makes me promises he can't keep._

_My biggest fear is that I will give up everything I have for you, but it will not be enough. That my everything will be wasted._

_I love you, Fitz, you know I do. I've reached this point in my life where I can no longer base my relationships off of "hope" and "maybe, hopefully, and one day". I can't do it any longer._

_I love you, I really love you Fitzgerald. I just don't know what to do._

_If only we could run away, and escape all of this…._

_Your something special,_

_Olivia_

I sealed my letter in an envelope with a kiss. I stuck the letter in my work bag, to give to Fitz the letter tomorrow. Along with it, was his _Sunday_ letter.

It was only 3 in the afternoon, and my mind was made up. I knew that if I sat around the apartment all day, I would change my mind and Fitz would never know how I truly feel. Everything I wrote, it needed to be said. We've been together for over a year, which was very fun to celebrate, but it was time to talk about what was going to happen between them. Some couples don't even date a full year before getting engaged/married. I've been the mistress for over a year, it's way past time.

All my work was done for the upcoming week, hoping that no national disaster would happen between now and Monday. What am I supposed to do from now until night?

"UGH!" I screamed again out of frustration. None of this was fair for me, but I knew damn well what I was doing. I knew who he was when we first kissed. I knew what I was getting myself into. When we first kissed, I never expected for it to be going on as long as it has. None of this was fair, but it was all my fault. I hated this because I am the one who put me in this situation. I could hate Mellie for being married to him, or hate Fitz for being married or hate the timing for us being unavailable to each other, I could him being President putting him in the spotlight. I could hate everything that causes us not to be together, but at the end of the day the only person I can truly hate for causing this mess is, me. Which makes me even more angry. I'm glad I am in this position, really. It means that I have a man that loves like no man has loved me before. I am so thankful for that. Of course, everything else sucks(listed above) but if I really love him, that is something I have to deal with. This situation is highly frustrating and stressful, but no one ever said that love was easy.

Nothing worth having is easy, and if there is one thing in the world that was worth it, it would be him. It would be us being together.

And that, that makes all the stress and frustration and anger okay.

And now, all she could so was wait and hope that she was worth it, too.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note**_

_**I'm soooooooo sorry for the long wait for Chapter 12. I had to find the inspiration to write it, and then figure out how I wanted to write it.**_

_**PLEASE, bare with me. As I stated in the bio of this, Olitz is endgame. Always Olitz. But I do think that Olivia needs to whip Fitz into shape and to force him to make a decision about their relationship. It's going to be a rough few chapters (hopefully not more than 2, I couldn't last 3 chapters) with Liv and Fitz deciding their fate, but PLEASE bare with me. I'm going to start this chapter with Fitz's POV, and then switch, but I'll let ya know when it goes back to Olivia.**_

_**Remember,**_

_**Olitz is endgame.**_

_**I hope you enjoy the crazy roller coaster that is Olitz!**_

_**As always,**_

_**Happy Olitzing!**_

* * *

><p>"Oh, God." He said, while running his hands through his hair; a sign he was stressed. "I'm so excited to be back home."<p>

"Me too, sir. I want to give you time to get settled back in, I just want to tell you that we have a busy week ahead of us, sir. The press is going to want to know how things went overseas this weekend."

"Yes, Cyrus, I know. I'm so sick of interviews. I need a break. I would be fine with them if the interviewer actually asked questions that were relevant to politics or foreign affairs! But God knows that they never do that, never! The only thing they ask about is Mellie and what my favorite food is. Who the hell cares! Do people still care about what is going on in this country? This is so stupid!" Fitz yelled to no one in particular.

"I know, sir. It's very annoying. We don't have to focus on that now, an interview is not scheduled yet." Cyrus responded, trying to calm the President down.

"You do it." Fitz said.

"What, sir, you can't be serious…?"

"I am. I hate these interviews. They're stupid and completely irrelevant to what needs to be said. You know better than anyone what happened at the meetings. You know the foreign policies better than my Secretary of State. And I know you know what my favorite food is. You do it, Cyrus."

"Pancakes for breakfast, a bacon cheeseburger with lettuce and pickles for lunch, and chicken parm for dinner and cheesecake for dessert." Cyrus proving Fitz's point.

Fitz began chuckling, "See Cyrus, you know me better than anyone. Not even Liv knows me like that. You're doing the interview. I'm sure the American people are sick of seeing my face on the Colbert Report, yours will mix it up." That joke got both of them chuckling.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it." Cyrus said, and then they clinked their drink glasses.

The two were sitting in one of the parlor rooms in the White House. Their plane for London arrived in DC around 11 pm on Sunday night. The trip should've been longer, but Fitz and the other foreign leaders were all on good terms. There was no need to stay an extra few days, like Cyrus said. This was an insurance trip. The two men sat in the parlor room for an hour or two, just talking exchanging jokes and laughter. Politics was off the table, their conversation was strictly on the surface talk.

"It's 1 am, Cyrus go home. You have work in the morning." Fitz said, giving him his best smirk.

"I might have to call a taxi, you got me drunk!"

"Hey, thanks for your help this weekend. Nice work." The two shook hands, ending the night, "See you in the morning Cyrus, good night."

And then Fitz started to walk toward his bedroom.

His comment to Cyrus about how no else knows him better, got him thinking.

_Who really knows me? Is my campaign manager, my Chief of Staff my best friend? Is he my only friend? I love the guy to death, but is he really my only friend? _

Everyone else I know is somehow work related. Cyrus is the only person I am with on a regular basis. Drinking tonight, that's not in the job description. He didn't have to stay for that, that was two old friends sitting down, having a drink and exchanging stories. He had no else to do that with.

He just fought and argued with Mellie now. The only time they were pleasant was in front of a camera.

Liv was…. Liv was everything. They did that, they drank and talked and drank some more. That was a regular activity for them, with Liv's wine addiction it had to be.

Every guy he sat and drank with was some fundraising plot.

There was no guy he was friends with and saw on a regular basis.

That's when it hit him, Cyrus was his only friend.

The only three people that he conversed with on a regular basis was my wife, my employee, and my girlfriend/employee. He chuckled to himself at how his life turned out. On the outside, it was wonderful. And it really was. He had no complaints, except for the Olivia situation. He would always wish he could change his situation with her. What could he do? He loved her with his whole heart, there was no denying that. He was lost and in love. He loved his job, he loved Liv. He was smart; he knew divorcing Mellie would ruin his ratings and any future change of getting re-elected, he wasn't even a year into his presidency yet. And he knew it wasn't fair for Olivia to wait for him.

He wanted another drink, but knew if he had one more, it would lead to five more and he wouldn't get to bed until 3 am. He finally reached his bedroom door; he hesitated before opening it. Mellie went straight to bed right when they arrived home from their flight. _Would she still be up? _If she was, he definitely didn't have the energy, nor the common sense to argue right now. He sighed, and opened the French doors, hoping for the best.

Luckily, she was asleep so he headed straight for the shower, wanting to wash off the jet lag and the drink. He also hated going to bed thinking about Olivia, while laying next to Mellie. He knew it wasn't right, and tried his best to act somewhat sad about the choices he'd made. The hot water splashed across his face, waking him up. He didn't realize how tired he was, until hot water hit him. He took his time underneath in the water, he knew it would cause him to be tired during the work day, but he right now he needed the time to think. To think about what he really wanted, what he wanted to make of his Presidency, and what he wanted out of marriage with Mellie. Fitz didn't realize how long he stood in the shower, until the water turned cold. That was his sign that it was way past time to go to bed.

* * *

><p>She was so nervous for today. She had the perfect plan.<p>

Every day, he called her into his office during their lunch hour. They didn't usually hook up during this time, since there were 100 other employees around. But, they did talk and kiss and cuddle. During this time, she would distract him with work or something else, and quietly slip her Sunday letter on to his desk. The last thing she wanted, was for him to read it in front of her. She didn't want any rash decisions to be made. She wanted the decision about their relationship to be made carefully, after lots of thinking and debating. She knew Fitz had a lot to give up, and she didn't want him to have to give that up for her. They were adults, and an adult decision needed to be made. They could make a decision about their relationship without arguing, right? Was she being naive about this?

Olivia made her way into the White House, just like she did every morning with a coffee in one hand and confidence in the other. Without her confidence, this job could never be done. She arrived in her office bright and early, the clock hit 8:30 and her phones were already ringing off the hook. At one point in the morning, she unplugged her phone from the wall, needing a moment of silence. Quickly realizing that no one in the White House would be able to reach her, she unfortunately had to reconnect the phone. What kind of Communication Director would she be if no one would communicate her?

One of her busiest work days so far, and she couldn't concentrate at all. She had her assistant Brenda, handle most of her work for the morning. Every media source wanted a statement from Fitz regarding his European trip, and she had nothing to give. She was too nervous to talk to him, so Olivia had Brenda call Cyrus and ask. Olivia knew the moment she heard his voice, she would become weak in the knees and her argument would be over. Fitz had this power over her, that she couldn't control. His voice, his touch, his face, it made her weak, it made her breathing become heavy; almost as if he took her breath away. She knew that she had to avoid him until lunch. If she could hold out until then, her plan just might work. At 10, she only had to hold out for two and a half more hours. Olivia took another deep breath, and began to pretend as if she was working.

She called Abby to see what new cases they have for week, Monday was always briefing day. If it wasn't an extremely urgent case, the OPA associates would wait until Monday to decide if they would take on that client. When Abby didn't answer, that only made Olivia stress even more.

She tried concentrating on her work, but somehow her mind always wondered back to Fitz. He had no idea that she was going to ambush him with questions that neither one of them wanted to answer.

How does one answer, "Either you divorce your wife and pick me or stay married." How does one force another to make a decision like that?

Her stomach was in knots.

When lunch time finally came, she almost threw up. After today, nothing was ever going to be the same.

The phone rang, right on schedule and she had Brenda answer it. She couldn't let her plan be spoiled a few minutes before it's supposed to happen.

She made her way over to the Oval, purse in hand which had the letter inside it With each step she took, her breaths got shorter and heavier.

"Hi Lauren, the President called me down to meet with him. Is it okay if I go in?" Olivia asked his secretary.

"Yes, Ms. Pope. He has no meetings until 2, go right in"

Olivia made her way over to the door to the Oval, took a deep breath, and made her way inside.

He was sitting down at his desk, staring intently at some piece of paper. He was chewing on the tip of his pen, one his 'thinking' signs. She hated to interrupt him, but he was the one who called her down.

"Good morning, Mr. President." She said after he didn't see her.

He looked up was instantly entranced by her, "Hey, good morning! I missed you, Liv." He stood up, walked right over to her and embraced her in a hug, her scent invading her nose.

"I missed you too. How was your trip?"

"It was good. All it was, was meetings with prime ministers talking about peace blah blah. It was successful and that is all that matters. I'm just glad to be home and to be sitting here with you. How was your weekend?"

"It was relaxing. I went running, did some shopping, got a manicure, and I got some really cool mail. That was pretty much my weekend." She said, while running her hand over his knuckles.

"Oh, you got some mail? What was it?"

"These really sweet letters, one for each day of the weekend. It made the weekend so much more enjoyable. But, I don't know who they were from. There was no return address." Olivia said, teasing Fitz.

"Hmmmm, I knew I forgot something!" Fitz said, while nuzzling her neck.

"But Fitz, really, they were wonderful. SO well written and personal. I loved them all so much. Who knew you could write poetry? I loved it. Thank you, Fitz." She planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed them, that was their purpose. Maybe I'll keep writing."

"Oh, please do. I almost spit out my wine when I read Friday's letter. Seriously Fitz, thank you." She nuzzled up to next him, so they were sitting together on the couch in the Oval.

"I love you." He whispered and then kissed her head. And with that, she started to cry.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He said, concerned at what he had done to make her cry. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. Really, you didn't do anything. I'm sorry, I'm fine."

"Olivia, don't ever apologize for how you feel. How you feel affects me. Don't hide your emotions. Tell me what's going on, Liv." Fitz said, stroking her arm.

She shook her head, "I'm fine, really… It's just I really missed you this weekend. And… Fitz I don't know I'm doing. Look at me, I'm in the Oval Office and I'm crying into the President's arms. I'm a mess."

"Hey, you're not crying into the President's arms, you're crying into your boyfriend's arms. Liv, tell me what is the matter."

"I'm just so confused about all of this… I don't know what I'm doing. Out of all the people in the world who could have ripped me to shreds, why on Earth did it have to be you? God, I'm so confused about this."

"Where is this coming from? Did I do something wrong? Olivia talk to me."

"I love you, Fitz. I really, really love you. It's toxic how much I love you. Sometimes I think that being with you is going to kill me inside. One day, you could wake up and decide that you no longer love and you love your wife and here I am stuck. I don't want to be stuck, Fitz. I don't want to be thinking that your wife is going to walk in that door right now and slap me in the face! I don't want to be stuck, but I feel like I already am."

"Liv.. I… love… you. Nothing is going to change that. Stop thinking that I don't love you, I just wrote you three love letters god damnit! I love you Olivia! Get that through your head!"

"I know that, I know that. It scares me, because I love you too. This is much more than I ever thought this would be. I didn't think my life would turn out this way."

Fitz ran his hands through his hair, "What are you saying?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I love you. But is love enough? Is love enough to last another 4 or 8 years? Is love really enough?"

Olivia pulled out the Sunday envelope and sat down next to him.

"I don't know what I want or what I'm doing. I'm just as lost as you are. My life is a waiting game, and I don't know how much longer I take this game. Read it, read it over and over again. Think hard about what you want, Fitz. Don't make any rash decisions. I love you, Fitz. I love you with my whole heart, I'm just scared you're going to break it."

With that, she stood up and walked away, sobbing.

_Oh, God what have I done? Did we just break up? Are we done? Is he going to choose me? What if he doesn't? What if he chooses Mellie? What have I done?_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note**_

Hey y'all! I know it's been a few days since I've updated.. I just couldn't figure out how I wanted to write Chapter 13. I hope you enjoy it!

I'm going on vacation(or holiday?) for a week, so I won't be able to write from Dec 26 – Jan 2. Please don't unfollow or think I've neglected you or this story. I simply won't have access to a computer! Thank you

As always,

Happy Olitzing!

* * *

><p>The first thing he did was look at his schedule – he couldn't possibly read this possibly devastating love letter and then meet with a Prime Minister. He checked his schedule, and made sure the person he would soon be cancelling on, could handle the bad news.<p>

"Lauren, please come him in here." He yelled throughout his office.

"Yes, Mr. President?" She answered when he summoned.

"What are my meetings today, Lauren?"

"You have a meeting with the Secretary of State, the Vice President, and the Director of the CIA, sir."

"Is the meeting serious? The meeting with the Director of the CIA?"

"I wasn't told specifically, something regarding international flights." Lauren said.

"Okay, please get him on the phone right now. Cancel the first two meetings of mine today, please."

She nodded, "Yes, sir." And she walked out.

"Hi, Mr. Taylor, I don't think I will be able to make our meeting today, however my assistant said it was regarding international flights? Is it something serious?" Fitz said.

"Oh, Mr. President I'm sorry to hear that. We believe all international flights leaving JFK and departing towards Turkey and Russia are threatned. We are encouraging airline companies to cancel those flights, sir."

"How serious is it? Defcon 1 or Defcon 5?"

"Right now, we believe it is more at Defcon 4."

"Okay, I want more information about this on my desk tomorrow morning by 8:00. If this gets more serious during the day, come straight here. Thank you, Mr. Taylor, I would like to stay informed on this, alright?" Fitz asked.

"Yes, sir. Tomorrow morning at 8."

He took a breath, "Lauren, my meeting the CIA Director has been cancelled. I don't want anything else scheduled for the day. Don't let anyone in here unless is Defcon 1 material. Thank you." He told Lauren, closed the Oval Office door, poured himself a glass of scotch, and opened the letter.

He took a deep breath, and began reading:

_Sunday _

My Love,

I just wanted to tell you how much I missed you this weekend. Being so far away from one another, it was.. odd. We haven't been this far apart from one another, since we met. It's a strange feeling, that I do not want to get accustomed to. I can not wait to see you tomorrow!

Unfortunately, I fear that one day I will have to get accustomed to that feeling.

I know you love me, and I love you too. That is something I am sure of. I love you with my whole heart.

I just don't know what to do….

I lie in bed every night and play our relationship over and over in my head like a movie. We meet, we fall in love, we can't stop ourselves, _we're meant to be_.

I give up everything inside me, and then it stops. The movie just stops! I don't know how it ends! It's just me waiting for a man that I can't have and a fantasy that may or may not happen with a man who makes me promises he can't keep.

My biggest fear is that I will give up everything I have for you, but it will not be enough. That my everything will be wasted.

I love you, Fitz, you know I do. I've reached this point in my life where I can no longer base my relationships off of "hope" and "maybe, hopefully, and one day". I can't do it any longer.

I love you, I really love you Fitzgerald. I just don't know what to do.

If only we could run away, and escape all of this….

Your something special,

Olivia

He closed his eyes, to stop tears from forming, and downed the rest of the scotch in his glass in one sip.

_What am I supposed to do now? _He thought.

In a realm of tennis, the ball was now in his court and he had no idea what to do.

_Is she asking me to divorce Mellie? _

_Is she asking me to let her go? No, anything but that… _

He stood up to pore himself another glass of scotch.

"God damnit!" He yelled as loud as he could, out of frustrating, forgetting for a moment where he was standing.

Fortunately, Lauren knew well enough to not enter unless screams were high pitched and multiple cuss words were involved, not just one. He set up a system, to protect his relationship.

_I love Olivia, with my whole heart. _

_I know that, she knows that. _

_Mellie _doesn't _know that. _

_What am I supposed to do? _

_I don't love Mellie anymore, that's obvious. _

_But deep down, I still love her and care for her in a way husband should. _

_Can I really divorce my wife not even a year into my presidency? _

_What will happen to my career?_

_What will happen to Mellie's career?_

_Surely, she'll find love again. Right? _

_Can I really ask Olivia to wait for me?_

_Is that fair enough to ask? _

_And if I ask, will she say yes? _

_How long can I ask her to wait? _

_She's already waited a year. _

This was simply not a yes or no question, and Fitz now understood why Olivia had repeated the phrase 'think about you want' and 'don't make any rash decisions' and 'read it, and read it over again'. _God, I love this woman he thought; _she knew how hard of a decision this was going to be for him to make, and she didn't want him to make it lightly. She wanted him to make this life-changing decision with his whole heart and his brain.

He mad a Pro/Con List of divorcing Mellie, he made a Pro/Con list of staying with Mellie. Fitz knew he couldn't make this decision without some serious thought.

No, in all honesty, he really didn't want to stay with Mellie anymore. Even though she did graduate from an Ivy League school, and had enough money to get the US government out of debt, what would she do?

She has been a DAR her whole life, and been pushed from one eligible bachelor to the next.

Fitz was sure she could be happy if they divorced, lord knows neither of them had been happy since Jerry had been born. Mellie just simply wasn't the motherly 'stay-at-home-mom' type. They both knew that she would have been happier working in a law firm, something like OPA if Mellie had met Olivia with different circumstances.

Sure, he could support her having a small political career. She knew enough basics to get elected as a Congresswoman or a Mayor, anything more than that would actually require her to pick up a newspaper. Just her name alone, Mellie Grant, could seal her a victory in a small town election.

But what about Liv? How would she be if Fitz chose Mellie? Would they stay together; most likely not. _What woman would stay with their married boyfriend after he chose her over you? _

Would she quit her job?

Would they ever see each other again?

He knew she would throw herself into OPA, making it even more spectacular than it already was. Being an OPA client pretty much meant that any Washington DC socialite could screw up, and it would be fixed no matter what.

She hated to brag, but Fitz knew that OPA was gaining starpower. Liv told him just a week ago how clients were pouring in from Hollywood to have their skeletons be pushed back in the closet.

Pacing across the Oval Office, metaphorically and possibly literally making a hole in the floor, Fitz heard yelling from outside.

"The President isn't taking visitors right now, Mr. Bean. You can't go in there! You can't go in! I'll call security!" Lauren yelled, not wanting to lose her job.

"Call security! I'm Cyrus Bean, what are they going to do? Bring me to see the President, that's what! I run this White House! Let me in, Lauren!"

Fitz decided to ignore them; he knew that Cyrus would eventually find his way into the Oval; he always did.

Besides, he obviously had more important things to deal with than Cyrus' Daily Issue.

He ran his hands through his hair, while he continued to pace the floor. A sign of stress. He wanted to cry, he had no idea what he was going to do.

Cyrus walked in then, looking at his president stressed, knowing exactly what to do.

"Here, sir. Drink this, and sit" Cyrus said, handing him another glass of scotch. Not knowing that he's already had three glasses.

"I don't know what to do, Cyrus." Fitz confessed.

"It's okay, we'll figure it out." Cyrus reassured him, not knowing what he was talking about.

"I'm just so lost. I'm so confused.."

Fitz pointed to the letter open on the table, he didn't want Cyrus to read it. It was personal, between him and Liv. Even though Cyrus knew about the relationship that doesn't necessarily mean he approved and needed to see love letters. "Hand me that please."

When Cyrus handed it to him, Fitz crumpled it up and threw it in his desk.

They sat in silence for a while, neither one of them saying a word.

"So are we going to talk about this? Or just pretend that whatever is bothering you doesn't exist."

"I don't know what to do. I'm supposed to have all the answer, I'm supposed to have an answer, and-and I don't. I don't have an answer for her, and I should."

"I'm just going to guess and say that whatever problem you're having has to do with Olivia, it's always about Olivia. I don't know what the problem, and I don't want to. That way, when CNN figures this out years later and they try to diminish your presidency with this and they ask me questions 'Did you know about the affair?' or 'What was their relationship like?' I won't have to answer. But what I do know, is that in some weird way you make this complicated relationship work with her. I've seen you two, you're like best friends who are in love. Fitz, it's time to start thinking long term. This, the Oval, is the dream. You got here, which is incredible. Unfortunately, you will not be able to be here forever. If you don't make things right with Olivia now, you are going to regret it 10 years from now, with Mellie nagging about it. Olivia is not Mellie, she is not going to wait much longer. Olivia _will _find someone else, just look at her. She loves you, don't waste time and let her fall in love with someone else. You know what to do, you just have to do it. I am behind you 100%, Fitzgerald. The White House has always been my dream, as it was yours. It is now time to work towards another dream, you already found it. Don't let her get away, Fitz. Don't miss your chance at this dream. Don't miss your chance at real love.


	14. Chapter 14

**IM BAAAAAACKKKKKKK! Did you miss me? I sure missed yall! It hasn't taken me sooo long to find the inspiration to write the next & following chapters… ugh! I hate writers block.**

**I'm trying to write a fight between Figz & Olivia. And it's honestly so hard for me because I hate seeing them fight. But in relationships, there will be fights and struggles. So to seem like a real couple, Olitz has to go through that.**

**Please bare with me! It's going to be a bumpy chapter or two! I hope to get better with updating this, I use to update it almost everyday!**

**Okay,**

**Back to Olitzing!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>One week later <em>**

"Lauren! Come in here please!"

"Yes sir."

"Schedule a meeting with Speaker of the House for this week, Michael Bingham. Thursday at 2."

"Yes sir, I'll call right now."

"Thank you, Lauren."

"You're welcome, sir." She walked out of the Oval Office, shut the door behind door, and made her way to her desk.

She wanted to scream at her President sometimes. He could be just…. Just so… foolish. Ever since last week the President had been in a grumpy mood, and Lauren couldn't figure out why. She paid attention to the news cycle, no bad publicity had surfaced, his approval ratings were at 56%, and the President just completed a successful peace meeting with the UN. As she made her way back to her desk, she had no reason as to why her President was so grumpy.

Oh, she wanted so badly as to figure out why. However, that was just a _little _above her pay grade. Even though she was the closest employee to the President, Lauren seemed to know the least.

_The life of a secretary, _she thought.

She liked her job, she really did. She voted for the President and was a campaign volunteer in Maryland. She firmly believed in his views and his policies to better change the country. Even though the pay wasn't great, Lauren was happy to serve and work for such a great Republican President.

By foolish, she meant that even though he was a great diplomatic leader, sometimes he messed things up with his personal life. Of course she would never know the full extent to every story, but she knew enough. She took an oath to never repeat what she hear in the White House, and the Oval Office walls weren't exactly soundproof. She would sometimes hear sexual sounds seaping through the walls. "_Oh my god! Fitz!" _Or _"You are so hot!" _ Or _"Harder! Faster! Faster! Oh my….. Fitz!" _ And of course it was her civic duty to speak of any of these occurrences.

Occasionally, Lauren would see First Lady Grant storm out of the Oval with her bitch face and her blood boiling. She often wondered how different their relationship was in real life than on the campaign trail. Lauren wasn't stupid, she knew no marriage was perfect. But she also knew that no healthy marriage including fighting, bickering, yelling, and throwing objects like the Grants do. All of those things may be normal, yes Lauren decided, but not as often not as loud and rude as the Grants do it. Their fights were almost on a schedule.

Monday, First Lady Grant would enter the Oval Office pleased with her weekend, talking to President Grant about something small, and would leave annoyed and bothered.

Tuesday, the First Couple would try to make it up to each other, apologize and then yell some more, furthering their anger with one another.

Wednesday, they wouldn't speak to each other due to their anger. No phone calls, no meetings, no meals together, nothing.

Thursday, President Grant would have his PA send over some flowers, chocolate, a "personal" note over to First Lady Grant, in order to make her feel better. That afternoon she would run up to the Oval to kiss him and say thank you for the gift. The first Thursday of the month was chocolate assortments, the second week was three bouquets of flowers, the third was a card. It was a damn cycle.

Friday, the couple would be back together, full of marital bliss. Just in time for a Presidential dinner or event.

Saturday and Sunday, the couple would be okay, showing no arguments to the employees.

Monday, First Lady Grant would enter the Oval Office pleased with her weekend, talking to President Grant about something small, and would leave annoyed and bothered.

Lauren couldn't stand it. She knew their relationship was none of their business. But this cycle of abuse would happen almost every month. She thought to herself, "_How could a woman forgive a man for making the same damn mistakes by just a few flowers and pieces of candy?" _

Personally, she thought the President was foolish for repeating his mistakes that anger his wife. And she thought the First Lady was foolish and almost weak for accepting his bid for forgiveness by just a few shiny gifts.

As Lauren picked up the phone to dial Speaker of the House Michael Bingham's secretary, she laughed to herself at their unique marriage.

She hung up the phone when the meeting was scheduled with Mr. Bingham, and she thought to herself about the Grant's situation. She had been around the First Couple for a long time now, hence her own schedule of their arguments. But now, Lauren knew something was off.

First Lady Grant hadn't one near the Oval Office all day, which was rare. She was always near the Oval, whether talking to Fitz or arranging something for her schedule. Mrs. Grant always scheduled everything through Mr. Bean, which makes it even more strange that she hadn't seen either of the two this morning. Now, Lauren decided, something was up.

Mr. Bean was attached to President Grant at the hip. Mr. Bean not being here made it obvious that something wasn't right. According to Lauren, the President seemed fine and fit to run the country. So she knew it wasn't something professionally or physically, it was something personal. Something so bad that neither of his two closest people wouldn't be around him.

What was even weirder was that Ms. Pope, the Director of Communications for the White House, hadn't been anywhere near the Oval all day as well. The pair usually had lunch together, discussing new ways to inform the American public of what's going on in their government. Lauren knew nothing romantically was happening between the President and Ms. Pope, if there was an affair between the two, she would hear it through the walls. And Lauren also heard from the gossip girls of the House, that Ms. Pope was secretly dating a Republican governor, who was thinking about proposing. And President Grant was married. After convincing herself that there was no affair, Lauren threw that thought out of her head. It was wrong, untruthful and completely inaccurate.

But what she couldn't get out of her head was why Ms. Pope was no longer coming to the Oval to talk to the President? Something must've happened between the friends for them not to talk. If there was a fight between the two, Lauren knew it was affecting the President. She could sense that the President was more confident with Ms. Pope around. Even Lauren knew that Ms. Pope was a political genius, and most of the men looked up to her, which was very rare. Without Ms. Pope around, the President seemed to be stuck in a rut. He couldn't make up his mind on the military, had no idea what to do about immigration. He was lost, Lauren. The President was lost without Ms. Pope.

She opened her email, focusing on the day ahead of her.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Just a little Fitz action. Here we go again….. Chapter 15! **_

_**Happy Olitzing! **_

* * *

><p>She gave me the letter two weeks ago. I read it the first time, and then read it another four times. I couldn't wrap my head around it. The woman I loved was slyly giving me an ultimatum, and frankly she was right. She's always right. She knows what she wants, and she will never settle. That just one of the many things I love about her. But, this, I don't know if I could do this. Maybe if I wasn't President, maybe if I was still the Governor I would. God knows, I would do anything for her. Yes, even divorce my wife. But can I do that on a national stage? Can I allow the whole world to dig its way into my marriage and pick it apart to see where it went wrong? Can I allow the media to ruin my family more than it already is? Can I allow them to ruin my kids' lives? Could I allow myself to get a divorce, at the sake of my children's happiness? Are they even happy now? What will this mean for them? Is this what they want? They've seen Mellie and I fight….. Hell I think the whole state of California heard us before my Governor's Inauguration. I just…. I just don't know if I can do this. Besides it hurting my family, what about my political career? I can forget about getting re-elected for a second term. But what about the rest of my life? How would I support Olivia? No small town would elect me, I certainly can't go back to California. What would I do to provide? Would Olivia even still love me if I left the Oval Office? What if I let her go… Oh god…. and she finds someone else? Then, I'm stuck in my loveless marriage, and she is off happy, with someone else. I don't think I could bare to see that. Hell it hurts just to see her talk to another man, it nearly broke my heart when he had the "ex" talk. I needed to know if she had any skeletons in her closet… Surely the former President's would understand, yes I'm talking to you Thomas Jefferson &amp; Bill Clinton. I just… I'm torn and I don't know what to do.<p>

Olivia hasn't talked to me since the day she handed me the letter, two weeks ago. She needs space, and we both know I need space to think. I am so grateful that she is beyond her years, when it comes to her level of maturity and wisdom. Yes, we both know our relationship is immoral. She also knows how difficult this will be for me, she knew I would need to time to weigh my decision. She knew I would not make this decision lightly, neither would she if the roles were reversed. I know she's giving me my space, and I her, yet it still feels so unusual not talking to her daily. I don't see her at lunch, she doesn't give me suggestions nor advice anymore. I haven't completed a single assignment since that day. I haven't thought about anything else since that day. I wake up in the morning, run two miles, shower, put on a suit, come down to the Oval, check in with Cyrus & Lauren, then I sit in the Oval until lunch, and remain sitting behind my desk until the clock reaches six. Without her, I have no drive. No motivation, no energy. It's not that I'm lost without her, I functioned before I met her. It's that I don't want to do anything without her. Now that we've met, everything else seems pointless. All of this, the political game, the nonstop game of Democrats vs Republicans, it all seems so little and unimportant now. Sure, my world seems a little duller and less bright now, but no, I am not lost. I am still capable of making decisions to better my country. I just.. I'm in a state of mind where everything else seems so small. Where, I don't want to share the glory of being President of the United States, without Olivia.

It was in that moment, while writing that in my journal, that I knew what I had to do. I closed it, locked it away in my personal safe, below the bed, and walked down to our private kitchen a floor below.

"Can we have the room please?" I said to the chefs, assistants and guards.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here. I was just going over the plans for your birthday party. What do you think, yellow cake with white and red frosting or chocolate cake with buttercream frosting? I can't decide." She asked, without looking up from her papers.

"Are you happy?"

"What does that have to do with your party"

"Are…you..happy?" He announced, each word slower than the last.

"What?"

"Mellie, are you happy?"

"Happy with what? Happy with your political gains? Happy with the weather? Happy with the decorations? Happy with what, Fitz?"

"Happy with us, happy with our marriage, are you, yourself just happy?"

She sat, unable to process the loaded questions.

"Am I happy with our marriage? Am I happy with our relationship? Am I happy? What is this, Dr. Phil? Does it really matter how I feel? I have a party to plan with 200 guests, you have to run a country. I don't have time to be happy, Fitz!" She yelled.

"Yes it does matter, Mellie! It does matter! How can you sit there and tell me being happy doesn't matter? Of course it matters! This is a job, being President is a job. It's not permanent, we eventually have to leave. We have lives, once we leave here, our lives go back to normal. This, us, our marriage, is supposed to be permanent. I'm not happy, I'm not going to hide it. I don't know if it's me, or if its with our marriage. A birthday party isn't going to fix it. It matters, Mellie. It always matters. And the fact that my happiness and your happiness no longer matter to you, makes me think that the only thing you care about, is this damn White House. I'm done pretending that I'm happy. And you know I hate chocolate cake, you used to know that."

He was stunned the words came out of his mouth. He was stunned that he actually said how he felt. In truth, he knees were shaking the whole time and he could barely breathe. But all he saw was Olivia's smile when she first woke in the day, having bed head but her hair still looking beautiful, and eyes sparking in the sunlight; all he could think how Olivia was in her natural self. That image was what got him through the most emotional speech he had yet to give.

He knew that his melodramatic speech would temporarily paralyze Mellie. At first, she would be taken aback, completely speechless and emotionless. Then she would blame herself, for not putting enough into their marriage. Then she would blame me, for not telling her my feelings. Next, the scapegoat would become politics and how it has ruined their family. And finally, Mellie would blame his father, Jerry, for being the driving force for the marital ruin. Little did she know, that none of those were the true cause of the marriage (hopefully) nearing its end. Truthfully, he wasn't happy. Plain and simple. Maybe that was what caused him to wander away, and to find someone new. He tried to think of the last time he felt real, honest joy. At first, he thought it was the moment when his victory in California was first announced to him, but there even then, already engaged, he wasn't really happy. His last real, happy moment was when he reunited with his five Navy buddies for a weekend of camping, fishing, hunting, drinking, and laughing. That was three months before Big Jerry introduced him to Mellie. That weekend was the last true form of happiness Fitz could remember. Yes, of course the Presidency made him happy, happier than ever. But even then, he was struggling with personal doubt and a struggle to find himself. Yes, he was elated when his children were born- holding them all for the first time gave him joy that would be unexplainable to describe. Without a doubt, being with Olivia rejuvenated him. She gave him a spark, a spark of motivation, to do better, to be better. She gave him the confidence to strive and exceed all of his wants and goals. She was the source of happiness and love and competition he needed to become a better version of himself. Maybe all of his unhappiness was due to Mellie, but in all honesty they did have a few good years together. Maybe all of the depression was because Fitz hated being told what to do, and that was the game of politics- being told what to say, what to do, what to vote for, what kind of person to be. If he hadn't be in the profession of politics, Fitz envisioned himself a completely different man.

He would've still enlisted in the Navy, done a few tours overseas, helping in whatever war the country needed him in. He would've then met Olivia somehow, and would beg her to marry him, not taking no for an answer. After his retirement from the Navy, he would become a volunteer fire-fighter, trying to help the community. But his full-time career would be an American History professor at a small college. He wanted to be a doting father, the dad who attends all the soccer games, the dad who was around to watch movies with, the dad who played catch outside with his son, the dad who had tea parties with his daughter. He wanted to be someone completely different. He had this other life planned for himself, which was reachable, yet a complete fantasy. He could no longer become a professor, everyone knew who he was. He could no longer live in a small town, he was thePresident, no matter where he went, people recognized him. And what about Olivia? Was she a fantasy too?

He didn't have all the answers, does anyone have all the answers? But he knew one thing, he no longer want to live a life of pretending. He didn't want to look back on his life and only remember the lies and the frustration. He wanted to be himself, what ever the drawbacks may be, he was ready to handle to it.

So now, the only questions left is, who is he? Who is Fitzgerald Grant?


End file.
